Winding Roads
by The6thBionic
Summary: After being severely injured in a car accident, Chase Davenport must learn to live his life a different way. What will happen? Will Chase ever be normal again? Christian Based. More characters than listed. (Summary stinks, I know.) Please R&R. No hate please!
1. The Accident

**Third P.O.V.**

"Dad, can I take your car out?" Chase asks .

"Sure. Where to?"

"Just over to Brody's house."

Donald nods, "Okay, just be careful! The roads are wet."

"I will!" Chase grabs the keys and runs out the door.

 **Ten Minutes Later**

 **Chase's P.O.V.**

My phones starts buzing in my pocket. I pull it out and check the caller ID. It's Leo.

"Hey Leo," I answer. "Hey where are you?" he asks.

"I'm on my way to Brody's house. Why?"

"Adam was looking for you. He wants to play Bionic Brother Toss."

I roll my eyes, "Tell him to throw Bree," I joke.

Leo apparently takes it seriously though, "Adam, Chase said to throw Bree instead!" he yells.

"Okay!" I hear Adam's voice yell back.

"No! Leo, I'm joking!" I explain.

Leo laughs nervously, "I knew that..."

I sigh, "Tell him to put Bree down."

"Adam! Chase said to put Bree down. He was joking."

"Then who am I supposed to throw?" I hear Adam asks.

I face palm. "Throw Leo!" I can hear Bree's higher pitched voice yell. "No!" Leo protests.

Listening to my siblings argue, I loose focus on my driving. When I focus back on the road, there's a deer right in front of me.

"Crap!" I try to swerve out of the way to avoid hitting it and I hit a puddle causing me to loose control.

I go into a ditch, and get thrown out the window.

Hitting my back to a tree, I can feel my spine snap in an unnatural position.

I hit the ground hard, as everything around me starts going dark. My body feels numb, and I try to stay conscious. Then I hear someone yelling at me.

The last thing I see is a foggy figure bending over me before I'm submerged in darkness.


	2. The Aftermath

**Hey guys! Thanks so much for the reviews on chapter 1! This is only my second fanfiction so 4 reviews was a pretty big deal to me! :)**

 **I'm going to try and reply to all of your reviews real quick!**

 **Susz -** ** _Thanks so much for favoriting and following! I really appreciate it!_**

 **00Kennedy -** ** _Glad you like the start! I just hope you like the rest of it!_**

 **Unknowndiva -** ** _Thanks so much!_**

 **Glittercat33 -** ** _Glad you liked it!_**

 **Well, as you all requested, here's chapter 2! Please R &R. Constructive criticism appreciated! Please no hate! :)**

 **Unidentified P.O.V.**

I watch as the car in front of me crashes into the ditch,sending a young man flying into a tree. He lands in an unnatural position.

I quickly climb out of my car, "Sir, are you alright?"

I run over, dropping down beside him.

"Sir? Sir, can you here me?"

Turning him over, I realize who it is. "Chase? Chase, come on!"

I watch as he slowly drifts out of consciousness.

 **"** No! Chase, you have to stay awake!" I yell.

An older man runs over to me. "What happened?!"

"He crashed and it threw him into a tree," I explain, "Call nine one one!"

I turn back to Chase as the elderly man quickly pulls out his phone, dialing the police.

I pull out Chase's phone, searching through the contacts until I reach the name, Dad.

Quickly dialing it, I ring him. "Hey Chase, what's up."

Disguising my voice, I reply, "This isn't Chase. My name is...Charles Jackson," I lie, "Your son has been in a terrible accident. We're at the end of Roach Hollow Road."

"What?! O-okay, I'm on my way!" he responds.

As I hang up an ambulance appears, and I quickly place Chase's phone back in his pocket, hop into my car, and drive off.

 **Donald's P.O.V.**

"Adam! Bree! Leo!" I yell, frantically grabbing all my things.

The three teens run in, "What's up?" Adam asks.

"Chase was in a sever car accident. We've gotta go now!"

The room erupts with whats and what happened?

"We'll find out when we get there!"

 **Ten Minutes Later...**

We arrive at the accident sight to see Chase being loaded into an ambulance on a gurney. My heart drops to my stomach.

I run over to one of the paramedics, "That's my son! Is he okay?"

The paramedic replies, "We don't know yet, sir. Currently he's unresponsive. We are taking him to the Mission Creek Hospital. One of you can ride in the ambulance."

I turn towards my children, "Okay, I'm going to ride with Chase. Adam, follow behind us in my car," I throw the keys to Adam, as the three of them pile into my car, then I climb into the ambulance.

 **Bree's P.O.V.**

I'm freaking out! What if Chase is severely injured?

"Adam," I say with my voice quivering.

He grabs my hand, keeping his eyes on the road. "He's okay, Bree. I promise!"

I take a deep breath, pushing the tears back.

Arriving at the hospital, we quickly follow Dad as he runs to the nurses station.

"Can I help you?" The lady asks.

"My son. He's been seriously injured!"

"Wait, aren't you the bionic trio?" The last asks.

"Yes, now please help our brother!" I respond.

Just then the paramedics rush Chase in on a gurney and I get a full look at him.

Blood is stained on his clothes, and his back seems to be positioned unnaturally. It's bent in a way that makes me sick to my stomach.

The lady walks around to check Chase's pulse, "What happened?"

As Leo explains the situation, the doctors circle around Chase and begin wheeling him down the hall.

"Pulse?" a doctor asks.

"Weak."

They say many medical terms. The only member in our family who'd understand them is Chase.

Their voices slowly fade out as they round a corner at the end of the hall.

"We're taking him down for some test, and we should be done shortly," a nurse says.

Dad nods, "Thank you."

As the nurse leaves I turn to Dad, "Is he gonna be okay?"

"To be honest...I'm not sure."

Leo's eyes get watery, "Big D, what if...I mean, Chase could..." He sighs, unable to finish.

"Leo, calm down. Chase is not going to die!" Dad replies calmly.

We walk into the waiting area. No one talks which leaves my mind free to run completely wild. Thinking of all the things that could be wrong with my little brother.


	3. Diagnosis

**Hey! Again, thanks for all the reviews! Here's chapter 3**

 **Chase's P.O.V.**

Darkness and pain. That's all I can feel. I try to open my eyes, but it feels like there's a heavy weight on them.

I can't move my limbs. What's happening to me? Am I dead?

No. Shut up, Chase! Think! If you were dead you wouldn't be having this conversation with yourself.

 **Third P.O.V.**

A doctor frowned as he knocked Chase's reflexes and had no responses.

"Send him in for an MRI and CT scan."

"What do you think it is?"

"Well, I can't know for certain until he wakes up."

The doctor sighs, "I think it may be..."

 **Okay, I know what was really short. I'm sorry. The next chapter is super long though. I'll try to upload it tomorrow. Oh! Who do you guys think was the Unidentified character? Leave your guesses in the comments! Please R &R!**


	4. Diagnosis Pt2

**Thanks for all the reviews! This chapter is a little longer than the last one, but the one after this should be very long. :) Please R &R!**

 **Bree's P.O.V.**

We're all in the waiting room. I'm currently pacing back and forth in attempt to calm my nerves.

"Bree, sweetheart, sit down! Getting so worked up over this is not going to solve anything!" Dad says.

"But what's taking so long?" I ask. "Well, not everyone has super speed, Bree!" Leo replies.

I roll my eyes. Just as I sit down, the doctor walks in and I jump up.

"Davenport?"

"Yes," I reply anxiously.

"Okay, I want you all to sit down, please," the doctor says kindly.

"I'm Doctor Shelling. I assume you're his father, and the rest of you are siblings?"

We all nod our heads up and down.

The doctor nods. "Well, Chase's condition is a bit more severe than we expected. We did some MRI and CT scans of his whole body."

We all sit patiently as the doctor continues.

"His head and neck are fine, and there's no damage to his torso. But, there is some major damage from his waist down."

"What do you mean?" I ask.

Dad leans forward.

"Look...I'm not the kind of doctor that sugarcoats things. As far as we can tell...Chase is paralyzed."

My heart drops. "What?"

"No, he can't be," Leo stands.

"We can't know for certain until he wakes up," the doctor explains.

stands, "Is there anything you can do?"

"We're going to try some therapy and medications. Now, you must understand, our diagnostics could be wrong. But from scans, that's what we've found," the doctor says.

"So, if you can't fix it, then what?" Adam asks. I feel tears brimming in the corners of my eyes.

"Then your brother will be permanently paralyzed, unless his body heals itself. That would take a true miracle," Doctor Shellings replies softly.

"Well, we believe the Lord can perform miracles," Dad says.

"As do I, ," the doctor smiles. "Can we go see him?" Adam asks.

The doctor nods, "He's in room one eighty-two," and he leaves the room.

As soon as Doctor Shelling leaves, I break down. Adam's by my side in seconds, comforting me.

"Dad, what if Chase can never walk again? What about missions? Do you know how this will effect him?"

"Bree, don't panic! The doctors don't even know for sure if he's paralyzed. And, the therapy and medications should help."

Dad hugs me, "Now c'mon. Let's go see him."

 **I'm posting a one-shot today, and I'd love for you guys to read it!**


	5. Waking Up

**Thanks for the reviews!**

 **Susz -** ** _Those are great guesses! I guess you'll have to waist and find out!_**

 **00Kennedy -** ** _Glad you liked it!_**

 **As promised, this chapter is longer! Please R &R!**

 **Chase's P.O.V**

I slowly open my eyes, and I'm immediately blinded by a bright light.

I quickly close my eyes, and then slowly open them again.

I look around the room with squinted eyes, and figure out that I'm in a hospital room.

All the walls are blue. There's a few chairs in the room, and a little table.

The room is fairly light, with only one window and a little light hanging above me.

I here the doors open and I turn my head to see that it's a nurse.

"Oh good, you're awake!" She smiles.

I smile slightly at her. I try using my legs to push myself into a sitting position, but I can't.

I can't move my legs. I can't even feel them!

"Why can't I feel my legs?!" I panic.

"Calm down, sweetie, the doctor will explain everything!"

"No! I should be able to move my legs! Somethings wrong!"

The nurse ns over to me when I begin hyperventilating as I realize what's wrong.

"Chase, calm down! You're okay!...You're all right!"

 **Adam's P.O.V.**

As we walk towards Chase's I can hear yelling. It gets louder the closer we get.

When

we arrive at the door, a nurse runs out. "Doctor Shellings, I was just coming for you. is awake."

The nurse gives Doctor Shelling a look and he solemnly nods. "How did he take it?"

"He's hyperventilating, and we need your help."

The doctor runs into Chase's room, and we all follow behind.

Chase is surrounded by three nurses and the doctor, all trying to calm him down.

"I'm not! I can't move!" Chase shouts. Taking a closer look, I can see that he's crying.

I guess I uld be too.

"Chase, please calm down! You don't want to do anymore damage!" the doctor tries. They try to hold him still, as he fights to jerk away.

"Doctor, may I please try?" Bree asks.

The doctor steps aside, "Be careful."

I watch as my sister walks over to our younger brother.

She sits beside him, taking his hand. "Chase, honey, look at me!" she speaks in a gentle tone.

Chase stops fighting, and just starts crying heavily.

Bree pulls him into a hug, and he sobs into her shoulder.

"Sh," she consoles him. "You're okay."

 **Bree's P.O.V.**

I run my fingers through my brothers hair, while he cries into my shoulder.

I barely notice everyone else leave. Chase clings to my shirt and looks up at me with tears running down his face.

"Bree, what happened to me?"

My heart breaks as I explain what happened.

Chase stares straight forward, "So...I'm never gonna walk again?"

"We don't know that for sure. Doctor Shelling said they would try some therapy and medication to help you."

Chase stares at the wall, and I ask, "Are you okay?"

He nods, still staring forward.

I know he's not okay, but I decided it's best to leave it alone.

 **Donald's P.O.V.**

Adam, Leo, and I follow the doctor out of the room while Bree comforts Chase.

" ...earlier, I wasn't able to tell you the full extent of Chase's injury. I didn't want to frighten your daughter. She seemed a little shaken up."

I nod as Doctor Shellings pulls out an x-Ray of Chase's spine. "Well, according to the witness who was there when Chase crashed, your son was thrown through the window and into a tree.

Leo and Adam both nod, as I sigh heavily. How many times do I have to tell him to wear a seat belt?!

"From what we've been told, and from the look of the x-rays, we think we may have found out what caused it."

We all nod as the doctor continues. "You see, when Chase's spine hit the tree, It pushed his spine into an unnatural position, damaging many nerves in the lower area of his back," the doctor points to pictures on a chart.

"The nerve damage was so sever it caused the paralyzation in his legs."

I nod, "So you think medication can help?"

The doctor sighs with a heavy expression. "Unfortunately, there's only a very slim chance of it making any difference. However, there is another option."

"I'll do anything," I say.

Doctor Shelling nods, "I know a therapist in New York. He's incredible at his job, and a very friendly man. I think it will be much easier for Chase."

"New York?" Adam's eyes widen.

"Awesome!" Leo smiles.

"Now, wait a minute. Doctor, three of my children are bionic! They need their capsules. I can't just pack up and move to New York!" I say.

"I understand, but this is the only hope for Chase to ever walk again. He'll never have a chance at recovering if you don't take him," Doctor Shelling responds.

I nod understandingly, a million thoughts rushing through my head. "Okay. I'll take him."


	6. Making Plans

**Guys, I wanna say thanks so much for the reviews and supports on this story! I'm very new to this and it means a lot to me! I'm going to reply quickly to the reviews I got on chapter 5.**

 **Susz -** ** _Thanks so much for being supportive through the whole story! :)_**

 **-** ** _Thank you so so much! I really appreciate it. I hope you enjoy the rest of the story!_** **And** ** _I'm sure you could write just as well!_**

 **Okay, on to chapter 6! Please R &R**

 **Third P.O.V.**

"Okay! Family meeting!" Donald sits down on the couch, followed shortly by three of his children.

"Okay, Chase is going to be released from the hospital tomorrow, so we need to discuss what's going to happen."

"What do you mean?" Bree asks.

Donald sighs, "Doctor Shellings wants to send Chase to a therapist in New York City."

Adam and Leo nod, already knowing about it.

"But what about our bionics?" Bree asks.

"I'm going to use one of my special transporters to deliver your capsules to my house in Albany. Which is ironically the same city the therapist is located in," Donald replies.

All the kids look at one another with unsure looks. "What about the lab? Will we still get mission alerts?" Adam asks.

Donald nods, "There's a lab in Albany. I have a lab in each of my houses."

"How many houses do you have?" Leo asks. Donald laughs, "Fifty. One in each state! Oh, and one in Paris!"

The three teens roll their eyes.

"Look guys...I know this will be a tough transition. But think about Chase. Seeing this therapist is his only hope of ever walking again!" Donald explains.

Bree nods, "He's right. We have to do this for Chase."

"But what about our lives here?" Adam asks.

"Yeah, and what about Janelle?" Leo adds.

"Guys, stop it. Chase is our brother! I don't know about you, but he's way more important to me than all the little things here!" Bree says.

"We all know that he would do this for one of us in a heartbeat!" She finishes.

Adam and Leo have shamed expressions as they nod in agreement.

"Bree's right. And it won't be forever! Just until Chase is better. And, it's not like you guys are exactly going to miss school!" Donald jokes. Everyone laughs.

"Oh, about that. You guys are going to be homeschooled until we come back to Mission Creek."M

"What?" The three teens ask simultaneously.

"Yep. I've gotten one of the smartest men in my staff to become your teacher. I don't want you guys to get too happy in the New York school only to have us leave," Donald takes a sip of his coffee.

"So, who's gonna watch our house?" Bree questions.

Donald smiles a geeky smile, "Harold."

"Who's Harold?" Adam raises an eyebrow.

"He is!" pulls a remote from his pocket, pressing a button.

A robot walks into the living room, greeting everybody. "Hello! My name is Harold, and I am your personal house sitter!" Harold says in a robotic voice.

Bree rolls her eyes, "Dad, you have got to stop inventing things!"

"Well, aren't you a pretty young lady!" Harold compliments. Bree smiles, "Okay, he's much nicer than Eddie!"

Eddie pops up on the monitor, "Hey, I find that very offensive! But not as offensive as your face!" Eddie laughs.

Bree gasps and tried to run towards Eddie but Adam holds her back.

"It is not nice to make fun of other living things. Or even nonliving things," Harold intervenes.

"Shut your robot hole," Eddie snaps. All the humans in the room laugh.

"Okay. Everyone needs to get some sleep. We've got to pack tomorrow," Donald stands.

"What time can we pick up Chase?" Bree asks excitedly.

"Any time after nine!"

Everyone smiles and heads to their beds.


	7. Emotions

**Thanks for the reviews on chapter 6! This chapter is kind of short so I might post two chapters today. Please R &R!**

 **Chase's P.O.V**

I lay on the hospital just staring up at the ceiling, with tears flowing freely down my face.

So many thoughts and emotions are racing through me. I can't walk. I'll never be able to go on missions again.

I don't even know if my bionics are still working.

Dad said that he was taking me to a therapist in New York. We're leaving in two days.

I don't know how I feel about it. I'm scared. What if...what if everyone gets their hopes up and they think I'll walk again, but I just...can't?

I sigh heavily, trying to slow the tears. It's useless for me to try sleeping.

I've racked my brain trying to remember what actually happened the day of the accident, but I can't remember anything.

So many "what ifs" are running through my head right now.

What if I never walk again? What if our bionics glitch because we won't have our capsules in New York? What if my bionics aren't even working? What if...what if I'm stuck like this forever?

I through a pillow against the hospital wall in frustration, then I clutch another one to my chest as the tears poor from my eyes.

This could be my new life.


	8. Homecoming

**Thanks for the reviews! PleaseR &R!**

 **Leo' P.O.V**

"Leo...Leo...LEO!"

"Aaaahhhhh!" I scream. I force my tired eyes open to find Adam standing over me.

"What?!" I yell. Adam laughs, "Dad said it's time to get up and get ready!"

I groan and pull myself out of bed. "Ready for what?"

"To go pick up Chase from the hospital. I'm gonna go with him to help get Chase in the car. You and Bree are going to stay and get the house ready."

I smile brightly, "Oh yeah!"

I grab some close and run to the bathroom.

 **Adam's P.O.V.**

I laugh as Leo runs around the house. We're all excited about Chase coming home today. But I'm also a little worried.

What if he's stuck like that forever? No, shut up, Adam! He will walk again! Chase is strong. He can do this!

 **Bree's P.O.V.**

"Dad, it's five after nine. Go already!"

Dad sighs, "Bree, stop rushing me!" He runs around to find his keys, "Chase will still be there!"

I groan and hand Dad the keys that were lying on the counter.

"Go!" I push he and Adam out the door.

Turning towards Leo, I smile brightly, "Okay! I made decorations last night! We've gotta put them up!"

"Bree, we don't have time t-"

I speed down to the lab, then back up with all the decorations in hand.

"Okay, never mind," Leo sighs.

"Alright! You hand the banner and I'll blow up the balloons!"

Leo nods, "Yes mam."

 **One Hour Later Chase's P.O.V.**

"Chase! Welcome home!"

Leo gives me a hug, and then Bree.

They step out of the way, and there's a big banner and balloons.

"Guys, you didn't have to do all this!" I say.

"Yes we did. We're really happy to have you back home!" Bree smiles and kisses my cheek.

I smile, "Thanks guys." Adam claps his hands together, "I think we should eat!"

Everyone laughs, "I'll cook lunch," Dad says.

Looking down, I realize that I'm in the same clothes I was wearing the day of the crash. "I'm gonna go put on some fresh clothes!"

"Adam, I gave you clothes for you to take to him," Bree places her hands on her hips.

"Oh, you mean these?" He points to close sitting by the door, and Bree face palms.

I laugh, "Bree, it's fine! I'll just go get some new ones."

I roll my wheelchair to the lab elevator, pushing the down button.

"Adam, don't touch the balloons!" Bree yells. "Bree, why don't you go down to the lab with Chase. You are getting on my last nerve!" Leo says.

I laugh as Bree walks by my side. "What?" She laughs.

I shake my head, "Nothing. It's just good to be home."

We go into the elevator and Bree pushes the down button. "So...how do you feel about New York?" She asks me.

"Well...to be honest," I roll my wheelchair into the lab as Bree follows, "I'm a little scared."

"I'm sure everything will be fine," she gives me an encouraging smile.

I smile and push myself over to my capsule. Climbing in, I use the handle bars the Dad put in, so I could hold myself up.

I told him I didn't need them, but he insisted.

The computer changes my clothes. Now I'm wearing jeans, a blue t-shirt, and a short sleeved, blue, plaid button up.

I start pulling myself into my wheelchair, and Bree walks over by me. "Here, let me help."

"No, it's okay. I got it," I grunt, finally getting myself into the seat. Bree smiles, "Okay, let's go back upstairs."

When we get back upstairs Dad tells Bree to set the table.

"Is there anything I can do?" I ask. "Oh no, it's okay. You can just go ahead and sit down."

"Table's set!" Bree says, as I try to pull myself into a seat. Adam comes up behind me and lifts me into it.

"Uh, thanks," I say quietly. He smiles and pats my back.

Everyone sits at their usual seats. Me and Bree on one side, Adam and Leo on the other, with Dad at the head of the table.

"Leo, would you like to say grace?" Dad asks. Leo nods and we all bow our heads.

"Lord, thank you for this day. Thank you for the food we are about to take in. Please bless it plenty because we all know Adam cooked it."

I can hear someone kick Leo under the table, and I can hear Bree holding in a giggle as he continues. "And Lord, thank you for brining Chase back to us safely. We couldn't thank you enough for that. Amen."

"Amen," we all echo. We all begin eating as Dad speaks. "Hey Chase, I thought maybe I could make your capsule in New York be like...a bed. Just until you're able to...stand."

I sigh inwardly, "No, that's okay. I'll be fine with the regular stand up capsule."

Dad frowns, "Are you sure? Cause I can-"

"Really. It's okay!" I smile at him. He smiles at me, "If you're sure."

"I am."

Bree swallows her food, "Guess what!"

"What?" We all ask. Bree smiles. "I told Owen that we'd be going to New York for a while, and so it might be hard for us to be a couple being so far apart. But he said that we'd still be a couple, and that he'd Skype me every day!" she squeals.

Staring at her, we all reply, "Yay!" in forced enthusiasm.

To be honest, Owen is not my most favorite person. I personally think Bree could do much better. But I guess all that matters is that he's good to her. And as far as I know, he is.

Bree huffs, "Oh, come on guys! Be happy for me!"

"Princess, it's not that we aren't happy for you, it's just. Well, Owen's a little..." Dad pauses.

"Award?" Leo says.

"Weird?" Adam throws in.

"Annoying."

"Talks too much."

"A certified nut job."

I look over at Bree and she's just staring down at her hands. That's weird. She usually doesn't take their jokes this personally. I'll talk to her later.

I send Adam and Leo both a glare across the table. I would've kicked them, except...well...I can't exactly do that.

Luckily they both notice my look and stop. Looking back to Bree, I try thinking of a way to cheer her up.

"Hey Bree, you finally get to go to New York!" I say. She smiles at me. "Yeah! Hey, did you know we're going to be homeschooled?!"

My eyes widen, "Wait, what?" I turn to Dad. He sighs, "Guys, we need to have a full conversation about New York. But first, Adam and Leo, you two clean up the kitchen."

"I'll help," I say, sliding back into my wheelchair.

"It's okay, Chase. We got it!" Leo replies. "No, I'll help. Besides, you don't want Adam washing dishes!" I joke. Adam's jaw drops, "I can wash dishes just as good as the next person!"

"Chase, why don't you just let them handle it," Dad says, and I shake my head, "Nope."

"Yeah, why don't you come watch a movie with me?" Bree suggest.

I nod, "I will. After I clean!"

I know they don't think I can do much right now, but I can. I'll just have to prove them wrong.

Bree places her hands on her hips as I pile dishes into my lap and push my wheelchair to the sink.

"You are so stubborn!" She follows me. I smile, "Yep!"


	9. Talks&Movies (sorry, bad name)

**Thanks for reviews! Please R &R this chapter! And please comment some things you guys would like to see happen in future chapters!**

 **Chase's P.O.V.**

"Okay! So here's what's gonna go down tomorrow. Our plane leaves at five thirty, so we need to leave the house at five," Dad begins.

"After we get settled in, Chase and I are going to meet the therapist."

All of us nod, "When is the transporter coming for our capsules?" Bree asks.

"At four tomorrow morning. Which means you'll all need to be awake by then," Dad replies.

"So we need to pack tonight then?" Leo asks. Dad sighs, "No Leo. If you'd like you can pack tomorrow at three o'clock in the morning!"

Adam, Bree, and I laugh. Dad turns towards me, "Chase, I want to make sure you're okay with all this."

I think for a moment, "I mean...I guess so."

Dad pats my shoulder, "Everything will be fine!" He smiles. I smile back, "Yeah, you're right!" I say, still very unsure.

Adam raises his hand. "Yes Adam?" Dad responds.

"Will there be food in New York?"

I roll my eyes as Bree face palms. "Adam, of course there will be food!" Leo replies.

Adam sighs, "Good!"

Dad chuckles, "Alright, everyone go pack!"

 **Bree's P.O.V.**

Once I finish packing my suit case I look over at Adam and Chase.

Chase is neatly folding his clothes and organizing the rest of his belongings.

However, Adam's suitcase looks like a tornado hit it. "Adam, all your clothes are going to wrinkle!" I say.

He shrugs, "Eh, who cares."

I roll my eyes, then I look back over to Chase.

He seems distant. He's packing very slowly, when usually he's the first one done!

He has a right to be distant, though. I can't even imagine what it must be like for him.

I don't know what I would've done if he had died. Chase is my best friend!

He's the one that I know I can always count on to listen. And to be there through everything.

I mean, of course Adam would be there for me, but...Chase knows how to listen and talk better than Adam.

I can't explain the feeling of relief that rushed over me when we found out he was still alive.

"Bree?"

"Bree...?"

"Bree!"

I jump. "What?"

Chase laughs, "What are you staring at?"

"Huh?" At first I'm confused but then I realize I must've been staring at him while I was thinking.

"Oh, nothing. I was just daydreaming."

Chase nods, "Did you finish packing?" I ask.

"Yeah, I did. My suitcase didn't hold everything though."

I nod my head, "Well, Dad said he would buy us some more clothes in New York, if necessary."

Chase shrugs, "I think I'm good. Hey, where did all of our mission gear go?"

"Dad has them set to leave with the transporter tomorrow," I reply.

"Oh okay."

"Hey, you wanna watch a movie?" I ask. He nods and smiles, "Sure! Let's go!"

I walk to the elevator as Chase pushes his wheelchair beside me.

We get upstairs and go into the living room. "What do you wanna watch?" Chase asks.

"Hmm..." I look through all our movies, "How about...Chainsaw Massacre."

"Are you sure? The last time you watched that movie you had nightmares for a week!" Chase reminds me.

"Chase, I was like sixteen!"

"Yes, and now your seventeen."

I roll my eyes. "I just don't want you to be scared," he says.

"I won't be!" I smile.

 **Chase's P.O.V.**

I pull myself onto the couch as Bree puts Chainsaw Massacre into the DVD player.

She comes and sits close beside me, leaning her head on my shoulder.

"Hey, can I ask you something?"

"Sure!" She replies.

"What's up with you and Owen? I mean, Adam and Leo's jokes never seemed to bother you before, but at lunch it seemed like they did."

She sighs, "It's just...complicated."

"Do you wanna talk about it?" I ask. She bites her lips, "Yes and no. I want to...but not yet."

I nod understandingly, "Okay. Well, I'm here whenever you're ready."

She smiles and hugs my waist, "Thanks, Chase."

I smile at her.

Twenty minutes into the movie, I can feel Bree tensing up beside me. When another scary part of the film plays on the screen, Bree squeals and wraps her arms around my neck, burying her head in my shoulder.

I chuckle and wrap my arm around her waist. "I thought you said this wouldn't scare you."

She punches my stomach, "Shut up!"

I see Adam come into the room through the corner of my eye, but I don't pay much attention to him.

Before I can react, he sneaks up behind Bree and scares her. "Boo!"

Bree screams and jumps into my lap. "Adam!" I yell, holding in a laugh. Adam just laughs, "Oh, that was awesome!"

I hold Bree close to me, as Adam sets down beside us. He leans towards Bree, poking her ribs.

Bree slaps his hand, "Go away."

"C'mon! You know you're not mad at me!" Adam teases. "Yes I am!" Bree gently kicks Adam's leg, burying her face in my neck.

Adam gives me a look and I nod. "Now!" He mouths.

We both start tickling Bree and she squeals, "No! Stop!"

"Guys...I can't..." She tries to talk in between giggles, grinning ear to ear.

Dad walks in the room and chuckles, "What are you three up to?"

"Dad,...make them...stop!"

Adam and I laugh and stop tickling her. "Still mad at me?" Adam teases.

She nods her head, "Even more so now!" We all laugh.

I look down at my hand that she's gripping onto tightly. I can feel her still shaking.

"Hey Bree, you okay?" I ask. She nods. A scream comes from the television and she quickly grabs the remote, turning it off.

Dad laughs, "Okay, I think it's time for all of you to hit the...capsules."

We all roll our eyes at his joke. None of us ever get them.

"I thought we were gonna talk about New York," Adam reminds Dad. Dad nods, "We were, but Leo's already dead asleep, so we'll talk about it on the plane tomorrow."

We all nod.

Pushing myself back into my wheelchair, I follow my siblings down to the lab.

Wheeling myself over to my capsule, I begin pulling myself into my capsule when Adam walks up behind me.

"Here, let me help you!" he says. "No, it's okay, Adam. I got-" before I can finish my sentence he lifts me into my capsule. Dad installed a temporary chair into my capsule since I won't be able to stand.

"Thanks, Adam. But, you know I can do it myself, right?"

Adam shakes his head, "Chase, you're gonna need a little help every now and then. You just need to accept it." And with that, he climbs into his capsule.

Bree gives me and Adam a hug before turning out the lights, and heading into her capsule.

Accept it? I don't want to. I'm just as capable as I was before. Well...sort of. I mean, I can't do everything, but I'm not an infant.

Sighing heavily, I close my eyes and try again to remember what happened the day of the crash. I don't know why this is so hard for me to remember.

Slowly falling asleep, I fall into a dream. Or a nightmare.


	10. A Dream & A Father's Prayer

**Hey guys! This chapter is short, and I am in a rush posting it, so it's not done properly. I apologize! This will be the only chapter that is posted this way!**

Chase's Dream

"No! Leo, I'm joking!" I explain.

Leo laughs nervously, "I knew that..."

I sigh, "Tell him to put Bree down."

"Adam! Chase said to put Bree down. He was joking."

"Then who am I supposed to throw?" I hear Adam asks.

I face pal "Throw Leo!" I can hear Bree's higher itched voice yell. "No!" Leo protests.

Listening to my siblings argue, I loose focus on my driving. When I focus back on the road, there's a deer right in front of me.

"Crap!" I y to swerve out of the way to avoid hitting it and I hit a puddle causing me to loose control.

I go into a ditch, and get thrown out the window.

I hit a tree, and I feel my spine snap in an unnatural position.

I hit the ground hard.

End Dream

I jolt awake with beads of sweat on my forehead. Is that what happened?

I would ask my family, but none of them actually saw the crash.

Carl, one of the witnesses, said he didn't see the whole thing, but the other man that was there saw whole thing.

The only problem is, we don't know who the other man was.

Carl said the other witness took off as the ambulance was pulling in.

I sigh, my body still shaking from my dream. I've been trying to put on a brave front when I'm around my family. I don't want them babying me or thinking that I'm incapable of taking care of myself.

But, in reality...I'm terrified! As if the paralyzation wasn't bad enough, Doctor Shellings wants to send me to New York.

I hope the therapist knows what he's doing. If this doesn't work, I may never go on another mission!

I sigh again, as a few tears fall down my face. Needless to say, I did not sleep the rest of the night.

Donald's P.O.V.

I sigh, sitting down on my bed and placing my head in my hands.

"What I gonna do?" I say to myself. Before I say anything else I get down on my knees.

"God...I need you. Chase needs you! Lord, please heal him! This could ruin his life forever!" I cry into the sheets on my bed.

"I don't know what to do! I can't help him! I've always been able to take care of them with medicine, or some sort of technological thing! When he was little I could always cure his injuries with a hug and a kiss. And even now that he's older, I can make him feel better. But...I can't this time. And that terrifies me."

"Lord," I say quietly, "It's in your hands."

Sighing, I climb into bed, set my alarm, and do my best to fall asleep.

Unidentified P.O.V.

I sigh to myself, tossing and turning on my bed. I haven't slept since I found Chase.

I really want to see them and apologize for everything. I don't think they'd forgive me.

I know they're going to New York tomorrow. Maybe I can find them there...


	11. Arrival

**Thanks for the reviews on chapter 10! Here's chapter 11! Please R &R!**

 **Chase's P.O.V.**

"Okay! You guys all set?" Dad asks. We all nod in response.

It's four thirty in the morning. We're on Dad's private jet, heading to Albany, New York. "How long will it take to get there?" Adam asks.

"Just a few hours," Dad responds.

He and Adam are sitting across from me and Bree, and Leo is to the side of us.

I look over at Bree and see that she's already fallen asleep. Her head rolls over onto my shoulder, so I just rest my head on hers.

"You guys get some rest. As soon as we get unpacked Chase and I will be going to see the therapist," Dad states.

"Why?" I question. "Consultation," he replies with a yawn.

We all close our eyes, slowly drifting to sleep.

 **Adam's P.O.V.**

"Guys, wake up!...Guys...Guys!"

"Aaaahhhh!" Bree, Chase, Leo, and I scream as Dad shouts to wake us up.

"That was not cool, man!" Leo points. Dad laughs, "Guys, we're here!"

Bree gasps, lifting her head from Chase's shoulder, "We're in New York?!"

"Yep! And look outside your window!" Dad smiles. She turns around, "Guys, look! The Statue of Liberty!"

We all look out her window, "Wow!"

"Interesting fact," Chase begins, "The statue was dedicated on Oct-" before he can finish, Leo covers his mouth, "No one cares," he says. Chase rolls his eyes.

"Okay guys, buckle up. We're landing," Dad instructs. We all buckle our seat belt.

I see Bree fiddle with hers until Chase straps it for her. You know, I'd never say this out loud, but when I saw Chase being loaded into the ambulance...it terrified me!

And, now we don't know for certain that he'll walk again.

I'm his big brother. I feel like I could've prevented this, somehow! But, in reality, I know that I couldn't have done anything.

I just wish there was a way I could help him now!

 **Leo's P.O.V.**

As the plane lands, we all unbuckle our seat belts.

I watch as Chase pushes himself into his wheelchair. It's weird seeing him like this.

I always saw him as my strong big brother. Honestly, I saw him as stronger than Adam. He's always ready for anything that's thrown at him.

He's always there for us, no matter what it is. He may not be physically stronger than Adam, but mentally, even without bionics, he's stronger.

"You guys ready?" Dad asks. We all nod, "Alright, let's go!"

We all make our way out of the jet, and into Dads car.

"How far is the house from here?" Bree asks. "Just twenty minutes or so." She nods.

 **Bree's P.O.V.**

Wow! New York is amazing! It's so amazing, I actually wanted to hear Chase's interesting fact about the Statue of Liberty! Shocker, right?

Anyway, I hope everything goes okay with the therapist today. I can tell Chase is really nervous. His hands look shaky, a he's not talking too much. I'm worried about him.

 **Donald's P.O.V.**

Man, the kids are going to love New York! Tomorrow, I have a big surprise for them! They'll probably never wanna leave this city!

The car arrives at my house, "Okay, everyone out!" I instruct. I watch as my four teens climb out, and I watch as one of them pulls himself into a wheelchair.

I hope this trip isn't for nothing. I don't want to see Chase let down.

 **Chase's P.O.V.**

New York looks incredible! I can't wait to see all of it!

I'm kind of nervousness about my consultation later. I don't know why, though.

We all go into the house, and are directed to our separate bedrooms. Adam's, Bree's, and my rooms all have our capsules in them. So, at least we won't be glitching while we're here!

"Okay," Dad walks into my room, "You and I need to leave, so we won't be late. Are you ready?"

I nod, putting the last of my things away.

I follow behind him in my wheelchair, as he walks to the car.

"Lord, please let this go well!" I pray to myself.


	12. Consultation

**hey guys! Sorry it's been forever since I lasts updated. I'm having a bit of writers block. I would really appreciate if you guys would comment some ideas of what you'd like to see happen in the next chapters! Thanks! Please R &R!**

 **Chase's P.O.V. Donald's P.O.V. Bree's P.O.V.**

"So, how do you feel?" Dad asks me, as we drive to the therapist office.

"A little nervous," I reply. "Oh, don't worry! There's nothing to be nervous about!" He smiles.

I smile at him, as we pull into the parking lot.

"Hello! My name's Doctor Diaz," a man with a thick Spanish accent offers his hand for me to shake.

I smile and shake his hand, as Dad introduces us. "My name's Donald Davenport, and this is my son Chase!"

He points to me. "Well, it's very nice to meet you both," the doctor smiles. He looks very familiar but I can't think of where I've seen him.

Adjusting myself in the seat of my wheelchair, I reply, "You too."

"So, tell me, Chase. What exactly happened to cause your paralyzation?"

I sigh, "Well...almost a week ago I was in a car crash. I can't remember much, but the doctors told me that I hit my back on a tree, and it damaged some nerves."

"Yes, Doctor Shellington told me there was some damage. Okay! I want you to hop up on the table, with the help of your father, and I will be right back."

The doctor leaves the room as Dad helps me push myself up onto the table. "Dad..." I say quietly.

"Yeah?"

"What if...what if he can't fix me?"

"Chase, the doctor can't fix you. That's up to God. You just have to believe that everything's gonna work out for the best!" He pats my back, turning to the door as Doctor Diaz comes back in.

"Alright, now, I'm going to use these needles to poke around your legs, and I need you to tell me when you feel anything, okay?"

I nod, as he begins poking my legs. He glances up at me occasionally, as if waiting for some sort of response.

"Anything?" Doctor Diaz asks me. I shake my head, "Nothing."

He tries several different things with multiple tools, but none of them cause any reaction from me.

Doctor Diaz nods, putting the gadgets away, "Well, that's alright. Given the situation, this is all perfectly normal!"

Looking down at his paperwork, he writes a few things down.

"Chase, if you would do me a favor. Take this appointment card to the front desk, and they will set up your next appointment with me. I need to talk with your father for a bit!"

I nod, and climb back into my wheelchair. Opening the door, I push myself down to the front desk.

 **Donald's P.O.V.**

I watch as Chase wheels himself out of the room.

The doctor sighs and sits next to me. " ...I want to be straight with you," he says with his accent.

"Chase's condition is very serious. Cases like his are very rare. Through the testing a that I just did he should have made some reaction. I didn't want to say anything to Chase just yet."

"So, what are you going to do?" I ask. "Well, there are some spinal therapy technics that could help him. But I don't want to get his hopes up for nothing!"

"I understand."

The doctor extends out his hand, "I'll keep you and your family in my prayers!"

I shake his hand and smile, "Thank you."

I sigh, walking out to the front desk. Seeing Chase sitting there in his wheelchair breaks my heart.

"Dad? Is everything okay?" He asks, wheeling towards me.

"Huh? Oh yeah! Everything's fine! Doctor Diaz just wanted me to fill out some paperwork."

"C'mon, what did he say?" Chase persists, as we head to the car.

"Well, he's going to try some spinal therapy technics on you. What was the date on the appointment card?"

Pulling himself in the car, he replies, "Tuesday of next week. Now tell me everything he said!" Chase demands.

I sigh, climbing into the car after loading his wheelchair. "You're too smart."

He smiles proudly as I continue, "Okay. The doctor said that your condition is very rare. Your body should have had some reaction to the tests that he made."

"So, he doesn't think he'll be able to help me?" Chase asks, his expression falling.

"No, it will just be a little harder," I reply. He nods, with a furrowed brow.

"You ready to get home?" I ask, changing the subject. "Yeah!" He smiles slightly, staring out the window the entire way.

 **Bree's P.O.V.**

"Leo, can you set the table?" I ask, raising my voice. He and Adam are playing a video game. It's turned up so loud o can barely hear myself think!

I huff, walking to the living room. I grab the remote and turn the TV off, much to my brothers dismay.

"Bree! We were almost to level three!" Adam complains.

"You can get there later! Leo, go set the table, now!"

He scoffs and sits down, "You are not my mom."

I give him a look, and he jumps up and runs to the kitchen.

"Bree, what's your deal?" Adam asks me. I sigh.

"Nothing! But you two have been playing video games ever since Dad and Chase left, and I've been cooking with no help! It is not easy cooling for five people by yourself! And I have no idea how to work that stove!"

He sighs and stands up, "Okay, what do you need me to do?"

I smile and pull him into the kitchen, just as Dad and Chase walk in.

"Hey gs!" Dad greets, Chase just sends us a quick smile.

"Hey!" I reply, "Dinner will be ready in a few minutes."

Chase wheels himself out of the room, with a sad expression.

"What's wrong with Chase?" Adam asks, as Leo and I listen.

Dad sighs, "Doctor Diaz said that his condition is very rare. He did multiple test on Chase, but he never had any reaction to any of it. The doctor said he doesn't want to get Chase's hopes up. Now, I didn't tell him that last part, so nobody say a word!"

We all nod.

 **Chase's P.O.V.**

Dad must've forgotten about my super hearing.

So, the doctor doesn't think that I'll be able to walk again! How could Dad not tell me that? What if it's true? What if I really never walk again?!

Missions, school, everything will be messed up!

I feel a few tears slip down my cheek, quickly wiping them away. I am not going to cry!

Trying to shake off my emotions, I open a book to read. Maybe I just need some distractions until this is over.

If it ever is over.


	13. Late Night Hours

**Hey! Thanks for the reviews on chapter 12! Also, thanks to Witchkitty for the inspiration of this chapter! Again, anytime you guys have something that you would like to see happen in the story, please comment! I'd love to hear your ideas! And I'm posting a new story today! It's going to be called Bree's Little Boy. I'm not sure what time it will be posted, so look out for it! :)**

 **Please R &R!**

 **Chase's P.O.V.**

"Goodnight!" I reply to all my family as we go to our separate bedrooms.

I sigh heavily, pulling myself from my wheelchair to my bed. Then I realize I forgot my phone in the kitchen.

If there's a mission alert I'll need it. Mine is the only one that has the alarm.

Ready to pull myself back into my wheelchair, I stop and think. Surely I can walk to the kitchen. There's plenty to help me hold myself up.

Making up my mind, I use the nightstand to hold up my weight.

Using my upper body strength, I pull myself to the kitchen, using whatever I can to hold my body up.

I see my phone lying on the counter in the center of the kitchen. The only problem? There's nothing to hold myself up with.

But, that's fine! I can do this.

Right?

Taking a deep breath, I carefully use my hands to pull one leg forward, doing the same to the other.

I immediately loose all balance, and fall to the floor. Grunting hard, I push my self against the counter, my head falling back against the wood.

This is so stupid!

Glancing around the room, something glistening on the floor catches my eye. It's one of Dad's small inventions.

Why is it in the floor? Oh well. I should probably pick it up before someone trips over it. Or before Adam find it!

I pull myself across the floor. When I get within reach of the device, I pick it up, going to place it on the counter.

Then I think for a minute. Looking down at my legs, then back at the invention.

No, that's stupid, Chase! What if I cause more damage? Then again...how much worse could it get?

I've got to be able to feel something!

Using the invention, I hit my legs up and down. "Come on!" I grunt.

I feel tears of frustration brimming in my eyes, as I hit harder and harder each time.

 **Bree's P.O.V.**

I get ready to climb into bed, then I decide to go get some water.

I walk into the kitchen, to see Chase on the floor, hitting himself with a device of some sort.

What's he doing? Noticing that he's not aware of my presence I take a closer look.

"C'mon! Feel!" I hear him grunt to himself.

What is wrong with him?!

"Chase!" I run over and take the device out of his hand. "What are you doing?!" I yell"I-I..." He stutters. "Do you know what you could've done?" I place the device on the counter.

"You could've made it worse!"

"How?!" He yells. I stare at him, not having an answer. "Tell me! How could it get any worse than this?!"

"Chase, I-...Well, I don't know!" I yell back. "But, it was really stupid of you to do that! And what were you thinking coming in here without your wheelchair?"

He stares at me for a minute, "I'm sorry," he whispers, looking down. I see his eyes watering, and I sigh inwardly. Why did I yell at him?

Sitting beside my brother, I place my hands on his shoulder.

"Chase...I know this is hard. But you can't do this! And you don't need to bottle up all your emotions! I know you! I know you're not letting us all in on everything!"

I take his hands into mine, "Chase," I say, trying to look him in the eye.

He avoids eye contact, so I gently turn his head towards me.

"Hey. Talk to me!"

He sighs, "Bree...why is this happening? Why did he let this happen to me?" He cries.

"Who?"

"God," he whispers a reply, turning himself slightly away from me.

My heart sinks as tears brim in the corner of my eyes. "Chase, I don't have the answer to that. But, I do know that there's a reason all of this has happened."

I place my hands on his shoulders, trying to turn him towards me. But he refuses. "Anytime you need to talk, or just need someone, we're all here for you, okay? We love you, and none of us want to see you more hurt than you already are!"

I can see tears flowing down his cheek, as he quickly turns himself towards me, wrapping his arms around my waist.

I hold him close to me, as he buries his head in my neck, letting everything out.

"Sshh," I try to calm him.

Whispering this and that into his ears, I manage to soothe his sobs.

Looking down, I realize that he's asleep.

Well that's not good. How am I supposed to get him to bed? I hate to wake him up, but I really don't have a choice.

I mean, he's practically on top of me, so if I go to get help that will wake him up too.

I gently shake his shoulder until his eyes flutter open.

"No, five more minutes," he whines, burying his head deeper into my neck.

Giggling quietly, I reply, "Chase, c'mon! You can't sleep in the floor! Wake up!"

When he refuses to wake up, I stand up, wrap my arms around his waist, and pull him to his bedroom.

"What are you doing?" He asks, confused. Now he's fully awake. "You wouldn't wake up so I had to drag you in here!"

I reply. Before he can protest, I use all my strength to pull him into his bed.

Wait a minute... He didn't protest at all. There's no way he would let me drag him across the house without a word from him.

"Chase Davenport! You were faking, weren't you?" I laugh, "You weren't really asleep!"

He just laughs in response.

"I am so gonna get you!" I tickle his sides before he can stop me.

"No!" He laughs, tickling me back. I giggle, continuing to tickle him.

I finally make my way to his most ticklish spot. Right on his ribs.

"Okay! Okay!" He grabs my hands, catching his breath.

"What are you guys doing?" A sleepy Adam walks over and sits on Chase's bed.

Chase and I share a look. We both attack Adam, tickling him on both sides.

He yelps, trying to stop us. He's laughing so hard that he can't use his super strength to grab our hands.

"Guys, stop!" He laughs. We all laugh, as Leo and Dad walk in.

"Guys, it is midnight! What's going on?" Dad demands.

We all laugh as he and Leo sit down on the bed.

Finding a spot on the bed, I sit between Adam and Chase.

"Just a little sibling love!" I say. "That wasn't love!" Adam protests, as Chase and I laugh.

"What wasn't love? What did you guys do?" Leo asks, drifting back to sleep on Dad's shoulder.

"You probably don't want to know!" Dad says. "Okay, everyone to bed! Now!"

We all sigh, saying our goodnights.

Before I leave Chase's room, I sit next to him, where he's laid on his bed. "Are you okay?"

He nods, his expression slightly falling. "Hey, Bree?"

"Yeah?"

"W-...will you sleep in here with me tonight?" He asks.

I really need to talk to Dad about what happened, but I can tell that Chase is still upset about what happened earlier.

"Of course!" I smile at my brother, as I climb into the bed, laying next to him.

"Thanks," he smiles back. I kiss his cheek before drifting into a dreamless sleep.


	14. Great New York City

**Thanks for the reviews on chapter 13! This chapter is short, cause I'm having a bit of writers block. So I really need some inspiration! If you guys have any ideas, comment! Please R &R!**

 **Chase's P.O.V.**

I roll my head to the side as my eyes flutter open, coming face to face with my sister.

Her hair is laying in her face and the back of her arm is flopped over my chest.

Honestly, she is the wildest sleeper! She kneed me in the back last night like ten times! And her elbow kept jabbing my side. So, needless to say I didn't sleep to well last night.

Looking at the clock, I see that it's six thirty. I turn back to Bree, gently shaking her shoulders.

She moans, "Chase, go back to sleep!"

"It's six thirty. We need to get up!"

She mutters complaints that are inaudible, and walks to the bathroom.

I pull myself out of bed, into my wheelchair, and push myself to another bathroom.

About twenty minutes later we both meet in the kitchen, where Dad and our brothers are sitting together.

"Well, good morning sleepy heads!" Dad greets. Bree yawns, as I pull myself into a seat at the table.

"So Big D, now that Bree and Chase are here, what was the surprise you wanted to tell us about?" Leo questions.

Bree and I share a puzzled look, as Dad replies, "Well, I thought that you guys would like a nice tour of New York! We're going to visit the Statue of Liberty, the Empire State Building. And you guys will get to see Central Park!"

"No way!"

"Awesome!"

"That'll be great!"

"Can we go shopping?"

"We might let you do some shopping," Donald replies to his daughter. "We're also going to take a fairy ride!"

"Yes!" Bree squeals. "Alright, let's go! When you guys get hungry we can stop and get lunch at the best hotdog stand in New York City!"

New York is amazing! There's so many people and places! We've gone to the Statue of Liberty. And of course Bree had to go by Macy's and stop on all eighteen floors! And there were dogs in there!

Right now we're on top of the Empire State Building. "Interesting factoid, if you drop a penny from up here and it hits someone in the head, it can knock them out!"

Adam looks at me with a guilty expression. "Is that why that guy fell when I dropped my penny?"

My eyes widen as I look over the edge, "Adam!"

I hear Bree giggling. When I turn around I see a rough looking guy flirting with her. His parents look nice, but he looks like a gangster.

I roll my eyes. Great! Our second day in New York; Adam knocks someone unconscious, and Bree's hanging with a gangster!

Looking for Leo and Dad, I see that they're looking through a telescope. But it's pointed down, so I have no idea what they're looking at.

I wheel myself over to the other side of the building. The overlook is breathtaking! For miles it's ocean! Wave after wave! It looks as if it could be infinite!

Watching the waves closely, I can't help but think how I can relate to some things.

The past week, I've felt like a person being swallowed up in the riptide of life! Everything's crashing down on me at once!

I haven't told anyone this, but I got a call from a friend at school. I was voted class president for this year. But since I'm not there someone else had to take it.

Don't get me wrong, I'm very thankful to be here! I mean, this could be my only shot at walking again! I'm very blessed! I'm just kind of sad.

I guess it's just life though.

Sighing to myself, I think back to last night. I don't know what got into me! Maybe Bree's right. Maybe I do just need to let everything out, instead of keeping it all bottled up.

Sometimes I think everything's going to work out. But then sometimes I feel like screaming at everyone, feeling like my life will never be the same.

This is really a situation you don't know how you will handle it until you're there.

I lean forward in my wheelchair, resting my arms on the rail of the building. A man comes up next to me. He almost looks as if he's hiding something.

He's got a ball cap on, sunglasses, a scarf, and a leather jacket with a high collar. I can't tell how old he is, due to his many layers of clothing, but he looks vaguely familiar.

"Hey, how's it going?" he says, in a deep voice, that caused chills to go down my spine.

"Uh, it's going," I reply, quietly.

 **Unidentified P.O.V.**

"This your first time in New York?" I ask Chase. He seems a little nervous. Which to him, I am a total stranger.

"Yeah, it is," he replies with a slight smile, looking back over the railing.

I glance down at his wheelchair. I can't believe this happened.

I've got to tell him who I am! He needs to know that I'm the one who found him. He needs to know me!

Just as I get the courage to tell him, Donald walks over.

"Hey, Chase! You ready to go? We've got to leave now if we want to catch the fairy."

Chase nods his head, pushing his wheelchair behind his father. Bree comes up beside him. She appears to be asking him a question, pointing a finger in my direction.

Chase shoots a glance back towards me, then shrugs as he replies back.

I sigh to myself. There goes that chance.

Wait... They're going to be on the next fairy! I just have to follow them there!


	15. Great New York City : Pt2

**Thanks for the reviews on last chapter! Here's chapter 15!**

 **Chase's P.O.V.**

"Oh! Let's go in here!" Bree smiles, her eyes lighting up as she stands in front of a clothing store.

The rest of us roll our eyes. "Okay, you've got seven minutes! We're going to miss the fairy!" Dad informs her.

She speeds into the store, then right back out with five bags.

"Did you even pay for that?" I ask, looking up at her from my wheelchair.

"Yeah! By the way, here's your credit card back!" She's hands me my card, smiling. I roll my eyes, sticking the card back in my wallet.

From the corner of my eyes I see the same guy I met on the Empire State Building.

"Okay, let's get going!" Dad says. Taking one last glance back, I follow the rest of my family. This guy is giving me the serious creeps!

I've seen him at almost every stop we've made. Just staring at us.

After about ten minutes we make it there, and board the fairy.

We all go to one side of the boat, looking over the ocean.

"Wow!" Bree breathes, "this is amazing!"

"You can see the New York Skyline from here!" Adam points out.

"Thought I'd find you here!"

I jump as the vaguely familiar voice whispers behind me.

"Are you following me?" I question, turning my wheelchair towards him.

My sister comes up behind me, placing her hands on my shoulders. "Chase, do you know him?"

I shake my head. The man gives me a hurt expression, with all his many layers still on. "We met earlier!"

I scoff, "We shared maybe five words! And ever since I've see you everywhere!"

"Well, buddy, New York is big, but it's not that big!" The man laughs. His laugh sounds evil as he gives me a threatening look. Then he gives the same look to Bree. But I don't think she notices.

Again, I feel chills going down my spine. Bree rubs my shoulder, "Uh, we should probably go find everyone," I tell her.

I'll admit it, this guy is really scaring me. Even more so since he gave Bree and I that look. I want to get us away from him.

If he tried anything I wouldn't be much help!

Bree nods her head, and we both go over to Dad and our brothers.

I can't help but constantly looking back at the guy.

 **Unidentified P.O.V.**

I grunt in frustration as I watch the two teens walk away.

Come on!

 **Chase's P.O.V.**

"Chase? Are you okay?" My sister asks me.

"Hmm? Oh yeah! I'm fine!" I lie. "Tell me the truth, Chase!" She pushes.

"That guy just creeps me out."

She gives me a funny look, and I sigh. "I...I don't know. He just showed up behind me at the Empire State Building. And ever since he's been like...following us!"

My sister looks around, "Well, I don't see him around us anymore," she pushes my wheelchair towards the railing. "Forget about him and enjoy he view!"

I smile, looking back at the waves and the sunlight.

"Mom! Mommy, look! It's the bionic people!" I hear a tiny voice calling from behind me.

My siblings and I turn in that direction.

His mother smiles at us, "I'm sorry, he just had to get a picture with the bionic team!"

"It's no problem!" I reply to her, as my sister squats down in front of the small boy.

"What's your name?"

"My name's PJ!" He smiles widely at her.

"Okay, PJ, let's get the picture so they can go back to their day!" His mother says, pulling out her camera.

PJ positions himself between Bree and I, then Adam and Leo stand beside us.

We all smile for the picture, then PJ turns towards me.

"You're my favorite!" He grins. "All your abilities are so cool!"

I smile at him, "Well thank you. But I bet you can do some pretty cool things yourself!"

"Well, I can do this!" He does a hand stand in front me.

"Wow!" I exclaim, as me and my siblings clap. "That was pretty impressive!" Adam compliments.

PJ smiles, then looks down at my legs. "Hey, why are you in a wheelchair?"

"PJ!" His mother scolds, her face reddening.

"No, it's okay!" I assure her. Not wanting to bore the kid with the truth, I make up a quick story.

"Well, my siblings and I were on a mission. We were saving some people from a falling bridge! And everyone got off, but my foot slipped and I fell. It hurt my legs really bad, so I'll be in this for a little while."

PJ's eyes widen, listening to the story. "Wow! So how long until you're all better?"

"Umm...I'm not sure. But it can't be too long!" I smile at him.

He smiles and gives me a hug, then he hugs all my siblings, before his mother pulls him back.

"Thank you!" She says to us, and we smile a reply.

Dad pats me on the shoulder, as our fairy comes to a stop.

We all get off, and walk to street.

"I'm hungry!" Adam exclaims. "Okay," Dad says, "let's go eat lunch!"

We go to the restaurant and sit at a table. "Have you been here before?" Leo asks Dad.

"Oh, yeah! Several times!" He replies.

"Hey, look! That guys in a wheelchair!" I hear a whisper from behind me, followed by chuckles.

 **Adam's P.O.V.**

I feel anger bubbling up inside me, hearing some stupid teens make fun of Chase's wheelchair.

Ready to stand up, Dad gives me a 'you'll only make it worse' look.

I see Chase just staring down at his menu, occasionally barely glancing back at them.

I watch as Bree places a hand on his lower arm, giving him a reassuring smile.

I wish I was as close to him as she is. I feel like he goes to Bree more than me.

Bree told me what happened last night. Yes, she's the one who found him, but I could've helped him!

But, I haven't been the best big brother I could be. So that parts probably my fault.

 **Chase's P.O.V.**

I try my best not to let the comments get to me, but it's hard. I don't get why people have to be so rude!

I'm snapped out of my thoughts, when I see that guy again! He's staring me down!

Normally I wouldn't be scared, but be more interested in the situation. But there's just something about this guy!

He takes off his glasses, and I get a look of his eyes. But I still can't recognize him.

He's still staring me down, not even blinking!

I grab my sisters hand. She's the only one knows about the man right now, and I want someone else to know he's here.

 **Bree's P.O.V.**

I feel Chase grab my hand tightly. I turn my head towards him, gripping his hand. "What's wrong?" I whisper.

"He's here!" my brother replies.

"Who?"

"The man from the fairy! I told you he was following us! And he's staring me down!" Chase panics.

I look right past Chase, to see the man sitting at the table next to us. He's staring a hole through Chase.

"Okay, calm down!" I tell him in a whisper. "As soon as we get home we can tell Dad and he'll take care of it."

Chase nods, still gripping my hand. This guy is starting to freak me out a little too!


	16. Movie Night and Late Talk

**Thanks for reviewing the last chapter! Sorry I haven't updated in so long! I'm experiencing a bit of writers block. So if you guys have any suggestions for the story, hit that little review button and leave it there!**

 **This chapter is kinda short, but please R &R!**

 **Chase's P.O.V.**

After eating dinner, we head home. Bree and I quickly pull Dad into a room to talk with him.

"Dad, we've got to talk to you!" Bree starts. Dad nods his head, listening closely.

After Bree looks at me, I explain everything. "Okay, so you know the guy who was beside me at the Empire State Building?" Dad nods and I continue.

"Well, he's been following us! I've seen him at every single place we've been! All the shops and everything! And when we were on he fairy he talked to me and Bree, and gave us this...strange look."

"Yeah, it was freaky!" Bree agrees. "And then he was at the restaurant. And he was staring right at Chase!"

Dad has a concerned look on his face, "Well maybe he recognized that you were the bionic trio and-"

"No, Dad. That's not it!" I interrupt. "When he laughs it sends chills down my spine! Really! It's starting to really freak me out!"

"Okay, Chase. Calm down!" Dad places his hand on my shoulder. "The next time you see him, tell me. Okay?"

Bree and I nod, sighing in relief. Now that Dad knows about it we know he'll take care of it.

-❤️❤️❤️-

 **Adam's P.O.V.**

"Guys! Movie night!" I yell, running through the house.

"Whoo! Yeah! Aliens vs. Gladiators marathon!" Leo calls along with me.

Bree and Chase come into the living room, "No."

A pouting Leo sits down on the couch, as I pick out a movie. "Okay! Freaky Friday or Big Hero Six?"

"Big Hero Six!" My siblings voices ego in the large room.

Dad walks in, "Okay, I'll make the snacks!"

I plop down on the couch next to Leo. Bree sits on the other side of him, as Chase pulls himself out of his wheelchair and next to her.

A few minutes later dad comes in with all the snacks, taking the large chair to my right. "Alright, press play."

I do as he says, and we all settled down for the movie.

 **Chase's P.O.V.**

About ten minutes into the movie I get eerie feeling in my stomach. Then I pick something up with my super hearing. Breathing.

And it's none of my family, because it doesn't match them in my data base.

Deciding to go check it out, I pull myself into my wheelchair, "Where are you going?"

I glance at my sister before replying, "Bathroom."

Wheeling myself down the hallway I begin to see a shadowy figure before me.

"Who's there?" I call in a whisper, so to not frighten my family.

"Guess."

The familiar voice the rattles my insides replies back deeply.

"What do you want," I demand.

The figure begins to walk towards me, and he's now more into the light.

He lost a couple of layers, so now I can see his full profile. I still have no idea who he is.

"To tell you the truth about your life, Chase. With you Mr siblings, Adam and Bree. And the other adopted one, Leo. Your father Donald.

I begin shaking again, as he continues staring kings about my life. Each time getting deeper and deeper into things we've kept a secret. "What? Who are you? How do you know me?"

"My name's Grant McKuller. How I know you is not important." He replies. "But why is important is that you know the truth-"

"Chase, you're gonna miss the whole movie!" Adam yells, as I turn my head in his direction.

"I'm coming!"

When I turn back around the man is gone. Or at least that's what I thought.

 **Unidentified P.O.V.**

I watch as Chase pushes himself back into the living room with his family.

Why do I always get interrupted when I'm about to do the right thing?

This is the right thing, isn't it?


	17. First Day of Therapy

**Hey! Hope you guys enjoyed chapter 16! Please R &R this chapter!**

 **Also, I'I writing a couple new stories in the Lab Rats Elite Force archive. One is called** ** _The Rock : One Shots._** **The other is called** ** _The Centium City Haunting._** **Please go check them out, and R &R!**

 **Chase's P.O.V.**

Man, I didn't sleep at all last night. I couldn't get that guy off my mind. Who is he? What does he want? And...how does he know so much about me?

"Hey Chase! You ready for therapy?" Dad asks me as I wheel into the living room.

"Yeah, I guess so," I reply.

Bree comes up behind me, "That wasn't very enthusiastic."

I smile slightly at her over my shoulder, "Sorry. I didn't sleep well last night." Dad nods understandingly.

"Well, we better get going so we're not late."

I nod, following him out to the car.

 **P**

"Well, hello !" shakes my hand, greeting me with his thick accent. "How are we doing today?"

"Can't complain," I reply, smiling.

"Good, good!" he takes a seat by the counter, as dad sits next to me.

"Okay! Today we are going to begin some physical therapy. Now, since you can't move your legs on their own right now, there will be a piece of machinery moving them along for you."

"What do you mean?" I question. "Well, it would be as if you're on a bicycle. Only your feet are strapped to the peddles, and the peddles are moving you; rather than the other way around."

I nod, getting an idea of what's going to happen. "Are you ready?" asks me. "Yep!"

Dad and I follow him to a therapy room. "Janet!" The doctor calls over a nurse. She seems to be in her mid forties. A rather grumpy and obnoxious looking woman.

"Chase is here for his therapy. Here are his charts, including the exact therapy he needs. Stick to it this time!" turns to me. "Chase, this is Janet. She'll be your therapy specialist for today."

I nod, smiling at Janet. Although I receive a not so cheerful look in return.

"Sit here," she demands, slapping a hand on the seat of the first therapy machine.

I pull myself from my wheelchair to the seat, her quickly grabbing my feet and strapping them to the peddled.

She hits a button, causing the peddles to begin slowly rotating.

"So, how exactly is this supposed to help me?"

Chomping on a piece of chewing gum, she replies with a long, exaggerated sigh. "If your legs are in motion, it will help wake your nerves. Which, according to a your charts, are dead."

I wipe her gum spit off my face, turning my head towards Dad, who's stifling a laugh.

This is going to be a long day.

-❤️❤️❤️-

"So, what did you think of your first day of therapy?" Dad asks me, as we go down the rode.

"It was okay. Janet's a little..." I struggle to find the right word.

"Odd?"

Chuckling, I reply, "Yeah. I can't believe she slapped me in the head! Twice!"

Dad laughs as he pulls the car into the driveway, then hops out to get my wheelchair.

"Thanks."

I pull myself into it, then follow him into the house. "Hey guys!" Dad greets everyone.

"Hey! How was therapy?" Leo asks, coming to stand by me. I groan, "Don't ask."

Dads phone begins ringing, and he walks out of the room to take it. I can here bits and pieces of it from afar, but I don't really pay attention.

"Hey Bree, can I talk to you?"

She walks over to me, "Sure. Let's go in here."

We both walk into my room, and she plops up in my bed. "What's up?"

"That guy. He was here last night! In our house! His name is Grant McCuller. And he knows literally everything about us!"

"What do you mean?" she asks, leaning her arms on her legs.

"Like...things from when we were little kids! You know that time when we got out of the lab through the underground passage? He apparently followed us the entire day!" I tell her.

"Okay, Chase you need to talk to Dad!" Bree tells me, placing her hand on my shoulder.

"No."

"What? Why not?"

"Because! I don't think he really believed us yesterday," I reply.

"So show him the security footage! You'll have proof that way!" she says.

I nod as Dad walks into the room. "Hey, Chase. I just spoke with . We need to get with everyone in the living room and talk."

-❤️❤️❤️-

"Dad, what's going on?" I ask, taking a sip of water.

The rest of my siblings settle beside me, as Dad explains.

"Okay. Chase's therapists has recommended that Chase undergo surgery. This surgery is supposed to pull the nerves that were torn, back together."

"Wait, surgery?"

Dad sighs, "I know it sounds scary, Chase. But he says this surgery is a success eighty-five percent of the time."

"Okay, and what about the other fifteen percent? Do they die?" I'm really freaking out about this whole surgery thing.

"Chase, you're not gonna die!" Bree rubs her hand on my back. "How do you know?" I question, to which she has no response.

"Chase, you don't have to do this if you don't want to. But...after talking with ...I think you should!" Dad says. "But I want you to think about it and pray about it before making any decision."

I nod my head, leaning back against the couch.


	18. Lack of Faith

**Thanks for the reviews! Also, anyone who has read this story, or has at least read the summery, knows this is a Christian based story. I'm going to be getting deeper into the Christianity from this chapter on. I hope you guys enjoy it, because it's sometimes hard to write stuff like this.**

 **And, I'm trying to add more Adam into this story. For some reason I have a hard time writing his character. But I'm gonna try!**

 **Please R &R this chapter! And leave any suggestions and/or chapter ideas in the reviews!**

 **-❤️❤️❤️-**

 **Chase's P.O.V.**

I lay on my back, staring up at the ceiling in my bedroom. I have to make a decision about the surgery by tomorrow. Should I have it? Grunting, I throw my arm over my eyes.

I hear a knock on my door, and open my eyes to see Adam standing there. "Hey."

"Hey," he sits down beside me. "So how are you feeling about this whole surgery thing?"

I sigh heavily. Scared to death! But of course I'm not telling him that. "I mean...I guess I need to have it done but..."

"You're a little nervous," Adam completes for me. I look at him and nod. He pats my back, "It'll be fine, Chase. The doctors know what they're doing."

"I know! But...but what if something goes wrong! What if they make it worse! What if they leave a pair of surgical scissors inside of me?!" I ramble.

"That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard."

I turn my head to see Bree now standing in my doorway. She walks over, sitting on the opposite side of me. "Chase, Adam's right. The doctors know what they're doing. And I can sure guarantee that God knows what he's doing. You just need to have a little more faith!"

Adam nods. "Yeah! And we're gonna be with you every step of the way. No matter what."

"What if I die? You gonna take that step with me too?" I deadpan. Adam rolls his eyes.

"You're making this difficult!" He laughs. I chuckle, leaning my head on Bree's shoulder after she wraps her arm around mine.

"So you guys think I should do it?" My older siblings nod in response.

"But ultimately, it's up to you," Adam reminds me. I sigh.

"Well, you and Bree think I should do it. Dad and Doctor Diaz think I should do it. So...I guess I will."

Bree pats my back. "Let's go tell Dad?"

I nod, pushing myself into my wheelchair. "Yeah," I sigh. I'm still not sure about this.

Bree grabs the handles on my chair, pushing me to the living room. "Hey Dad?" I begin.

"Hey, what's up?"

I take a deep breath. Do I really want to do this? "I'm gonna do the surgery." I guess I do.

"You're sure?" Dad checks. I nod in response and he gives me a reassuring smile.

"I'll go call Doctor Diaz!" He stands and leaves the room.

-❤️❤️❤️-

At the dinner table, Leo turns his head towards me. "So what kind of surgery is this? I mean...what will they be doing?"

I shrug. "To be honest, I don't really know. Doctor Diaz said that they would be repairing my nerves. I'm not exactly sure what the procedure will consist of, though."

"Doctor Diaz. That name sounds familiar," Bree ponders. I nod my head.

"Yeah, he looks really familiar, too! But I can't think of where I've seen him."

Before she can say anything, the doorbell rings. "I'll get it!"

Leo walks over to the door. When he opens it Doctor Diaz walks through.

"Doctor Diaz. Come on in!" Dad welcomes him as we all go to the living room.

"I didn't mean to interrupt your dinner!" The doctor apologizes. Dad shakes his head.

"No, we were just finishing up. What can I do for you?" Dad asks, gesturing for everyone to sit down.

Sitting on the couch, Doctor Diaz explains why he came. "Well, I was hoping to talk to Chase a bit. As I told you earlier, I want to do the surgery tomorrow morning."

Wait, what? I look at Dad with a confused expression. I had no idea it would be so soon.

"I wanted to explain everything that we'll be doing so that Chase wouldn't be frightened," Doctor Diaz says.

"I didn't know it would be tomorrow," I input. "I thought it would be at least a week."

"Well, Chase. The sooner we do it the better it will be for you," the doctor tells me. Before I can say anything else, he begins explaining the surgery to me.

"Now, we're going to go in through a small incision in your back. Using various tools we're going to repair the torn nerves. You'll be asleep through all of it, and will need to be in the hospital for at least a week. Then about two months of therapy."

"Okay, bu-" dad interrupts me.

"How long will the surgery last?"

Doctor Diaz thinks for a moment before answering. "Well, typically four to five hours. But it could go longer, due to any complications."

"Complications?" I echo. "What kind of complications?" I ask as Bree grabs my hand.

"Well...just...look, Chase. There's nothing to worry about. This surgery has been eighty-five percent successful in ten years," the doctor tells me.

"Okay, and what about the other fifteen percent? Did they die?"

Dad sighs, "Chase, just because they weren't successful doesn't mean those people died!"

"Exactly!" Doctor Diaz agrees, with his Spanish accent. "It just means the surgery didn't work."

I lean back against the couch as he stands up. "Well, I should get going. Chase needs to be at the hospital tomorrow morning at five-thirty for prep. You all can come see him before we begin the surgery."

"Thank you, doctor!" Dad shakes his hand before he leaves.

When he walks out the door, Bree turns to me. "Chase, are you okay?"

I sigh heavily. "Yeah...no...I don't know."

"I thought you wanted to have the surgery?" Adam says. I nod my head.

"I just didn't think it would be this soon."

Dad sits in front of me. "Chase, you have nothing to worry about. These doctors are very skilled. I wouldn't allow them to do this if they weren't the best ones around. And God knows what he's doing. He'll protect you!"

 **Bree's P.O.V.**

Chase scoffs after Dad's last comment. "If God cared I wouldn't be going through this!"

Dad's face turns angry. "Chase Davenport, how can you say that? If God didn't care you could be dead right now!" He yells.

Chase looks to the side then back at Dad, mumbling, "Well maybe I should be."

All of us were taken aback by his statement. Not knowing what to say, no one responded.

Chase pushes himself into his wheelchair, rolling into his room.

"Does he really feel that way?" Leo asks, sitting beside me. I wrap my arm around my younger adoptive brother.

"Chase is going through a lot right now. He didn't mean it."

"Dad, what do we do?" Adam asks with a worried expression.

"Leo, why don't you go get ready for bed," Dad says. Leo nods and leaves the room.

"Dad, you don't think that Chase would-" Adam begins, but I cut him off.

"No. Chase is smart. He's hurting right now. And he's confused!"

"How can he think that God doesn't care!" Dad shouts.

"Dad, please! We need to help Chase. But not by yelling at him!" I say.

"I'm gonna go talk to him," he says, standing. I quickly stop him.

"Umm, maybe I should go. I have more of a way with words than you two do," I say carefully.

Dad sighs. "You're probably right. Go ahead."

I nod, walking towards Chase's room. I try to open the door but it's locked.

"Chase."

"Go away," I can here his cracking voice, that's muffled by the door, respond. I can tell he's probably been crying.

"Chase, honey, please unlock the door!" I plead to my younger brother.

I can here his wheelchair rolling on the wooden floor, before I here the click of a lock being unlocked.

I slowly open the door. "Hey."

"Hey," he replies, pushing himself onto his bed.

"I don't know how to start this conversation, so I'm just gonna ask it straight. Why do you think God doesn't care? And...why did you say you should be..." I don't finish my sentence, noting the look on his face.

"I really don't wanna talk about it."

I sigh and sit down beside him. Rubbing his shoulder, I try again. "Chase, please talk to me."

He looks down at his hands, and I can see the tears forming in his eyes.

"I...I don't..." he can't finish his sentence before he completely burst into tears. I wrap my arms around him, pulling him into a tight hug.

I try to soothe him but the sobs continue to wrack his body. "Chase, look at me." I position us where I can look him in the eye, but still hold him closely.

"You need to tell me what's going on. You need to get it all out!"

His sniffles, attempting to fight back the tears. "I'm completely useless, Bree! I can't go on missions! I can't even take out the trash without someone jumping in to help!"

I quietly listen as his voice rises in frustration. "You can't tell me that God cares, and that's why this is happening to me! And...I'm scared! I don't want to have the surgery!"

I sigh heavily. "Chase...I don't know what God's reason is for all this. But we're just gonna have to have faith..."

He rolls his eyes, as I continue. "You have to know that He cares. Don't you remember all the times that we could've been killed, but He pulled us through? Chase, why would He turn on you now? I know your scared! And you have every right to be!"

Staring down at his hands, Chase doesn't give a response.

"I know things are hard right now. But they're gonna get better!"

I see a few tears roll down us cheek, hearing him mutter a sentence I can barely make out. "I'm so ashamed."

"What?"

He takes a heavy, shaky breath before replying solemnly. "I was praying last night. If you can even call it that." He pauses for a minute, before continuing.

"I asked why this was happening. I complained to Him. I-...I said I hated him. I just wish I could take it back. I've been so bitter towards God. I wouldn't even know how to ask for forgiveness."

I sigh, thinking of words to say. "You can't take it back. But He will forgive you. All you have to do is ask Him!"

He doesn't say anything else, so I just leave with this. "I'm here if you ever need to talk." Kissing his temples, I leave the room.


	19. Back to Grace

**Thanks for reading chapter 18! I'm very thankful for what I've been getting, but I'm really hoping for more reviews! So if you're reading this, please review my chapters. As an amateur writer, it really helps when I read positives reviews on my stories. It makes me want to update more and sooner. It also helps me see if people are really enjoying what I write. So please review if you read!**

 **Please check out my other stories and one-shots:**

 **The Centium City Haungting (story/on-going)**

 **Bree's Little Boy (collection of one-shots/on-going)**

 **This is War (story/on-going)**

 **In the Midnight Hour (one-shot)**

 **When Your Conscience Speaks, Listen! (one-shot)**

 **The Attack : Finished Out (was one-shot, now story/on-going)**

 **The Rock : Idea (one-shot)**

 **The Rock : One-Shots (collection of one-shots/on-going)**

 **-❤️❤️❤️-**

 **Chase's P.O.V.**

I push my wheelchair down the hallway, thinking about the events of tomorrow. But as I roll towards my room, several things catch my attention.

Hearing a small voice in my little brothers room, I slowly crack open the door, watching Leo from a distance. He's doing what I haven't done in a while.

I listen as he prays the childhood prayer that we all learned.

"Now I lay me down to sleep, I pray the Lord my soul to keep. If I should die before I wake, I pray the Lord my soul to take..."

He continues on, praying for his family and friends, calling each out by name.

Deciding to leave him in peace, I continue on down the hall, stopping when I hear a louder, higher pitched voice.

"God, please watch over all of us. And please be with Chase tomorrow. Show him that you care! Show him he needs you! Please help him."

I hear my sister continue to pray for me and my brothers as I push further down the dim hallway.

Coming to Adam's room, I hear him praying. It's not the most normal prayer, but he's still praying.

"God, I'm worried. I really think aliens might be invading!"

Chuckling quietly and smiling to myself, I push the wheels on my wheelchair to the last bedroom before mine.

"God..." I can hear the tears in Dad's voice. "Please, help my son! He needs you! He needs your strength for tomorrow! Please help him! I'm worried about Chase..."

He's right. I do need Him.

Pushing myself into my bedroom, I close the door. Using all my strength, I move down to the floor, doing my best to kneel against my bed.

 **Third P.O.V.**

Before he can begin praying, tears start to cascade down Chase's face.

"God, I'm so sorry! I wish more than anything that I could take back what I thought and said. Lord, I need you! I don't want to face this battle alone. I know I can't make it without your help."

Taking a heavy, shaky breath, Chase utters out the final words of his prayer.

"Please forgive me."

 **Donald's P.O.V.**

I smile to myself, hearing my sons prayer. "Thank you!" I pray in a whisper.

I can hear Chase still whispering a prayer, but I decide to give him some privacy and return to my own room.

-❤️❤️❤️-

 **Third P.O.V.**

"Adam, will you go make sure Chase is awake?"

It's four o'clock in the morning, still dark outside. Everyone is rushing to be at the hospital on time.

Adam walks into his younger brothers room, finding him knelt next to his bed.

A smile creeps onto his face as he watches. He could tell how Chase had been struggling with his faith. But it looked like God was taking control.

Noticing Chase pushing back into his wheelchair, Adam walks through the door.

"Oh good! You're awake!"

Chase gives his brother a weak, half smile. "Yeah."

"How ya feeling?" Adam asks, sitting on Chase's bed. Chase shrugs his shoulders.

"To be honest...I don't really know how I feel."

Adam nods his head. "Everything's gonna be okay. I promise." Chase smiles at his older brother as the two make their way into the kitchen.

"You ready?" Donald asks, grabbing a bag with a few of Chase's belongings inside.

Chase nods, taking the bag from his father. "Yep.

-❤️❤️❤️-

 **Bree's P.O.V.**

I sit in a hospital chair next to Chase as he squeezes my hand. About the time we pulled into the parking lot, he began shaking all over.

"Chase, you're gonna be fine," I do my best to reassure him. He seemed fine when we left the house, but I think it's all starting to settle in his mind. This is really happening.

"Chase Davenport?"

All of our heads turn up as the moment we'd been dreading arrived.

Chase takes a deep breath. "Yes?"

"It's time for you to come on back."

As Chase pushes his wheelchair forward, Dad stands to go with him.

"I'm sorry, but you can't go back right now. We need to prep him for surgery. But someone will come and get you before we begin so you can say goodbye," the nurse informs Dad. Chase's eyes widen as he turns his head towards me.

"Goodbye?" He whispers. I feel my heart break, seeing the fear shine through his eyes. This is not how any sister wants to see her younger brother. Completely terrified.

I rub his arm, "Not forever, just until the surgery is over."

He sighs heavily.

"Bree, I don't think I can do this."

The nurse seemed to have overheard, and responds to him before I can. "Don't worry, sweetie. You'll be fine!"

His smiles slightly at her before looking back at me. I give him a reassuring smile.

"God's in control."

I was a little worried he would get upset at me for saying that, after what happened last night. But Adam told me he found him praying this morning. So I think he's okay with it.

Chase nods his head, then slowly follows the nurse down the hall, taking quick glances back at us.

-❤️❤️❤️-

 **Donald's P.O.V.**

I walk with three of my children into Chase's room.

"Hey buddy."

"Hey," he smiles weakly at me. We gather around him.

"You feeling good about all this?" I ask. He quickly shakes his head side to side.

I know he's scared. And it pains me seeing him this way. But he needs this surgery.

"Dad, before I have to go, c-...can we pray?"

I smile at him. "Of course."

We all close our eyes, saying a fast, but earnest prayer before Doctor Diaz walks in.

"You ready, Chase?"

Chase nods his head, sighing. "Ready as I'll ever be."


	20. Glimpse of Hope

**Hey! So I need you guys to be honest with me. I feel like this story is going down hill. Are y'all still finding it as something you want to read? Please let me know in the reviews. Cause if no one's enjoying it, I want to try and make it better! If y'all have anything you'd like to see happen in this story, please comment!**

 **Please R &R and check out my other stories!**

 **-❤️❤️❤️-**

 **Third P.O.V.**

"Davenport?"

The family stands up, hearing their name called.

"Yes?" Donald extends out his hand to shake Doctor Diaz' hand.

The doctor shakes his hand, before informing him. "Chase is out of surgery. As of now, everything went well. We will know more when he wakes up."

Everyone smiles with relief. "Can we go see him?" Adam asks anxiously.

Doctor Diaz nods his head. "Yes. He's still asleep at the moment, but you can go on. He's in room two forty."

"Thank you!"

Making their way down the hall, they stop when they reach Chase's room. Donald turns to his children.

"Now remember, he still can't walk yet. He's going to have at least another month or two of therapy."

Everyone nods, entering his room. Walking over to Chase's bed, Donald smiles at his son.

"So what exactly was the surgery supposed to do?" Leo asks.

"Repair the nerves that were torn in the car accident. He'll have to go through therapy to fully recover them!" Donald explains.

 **Chase's P.O.V.**

"When do you think he will wake up?" I hear a voice ask from the darkness.

"Probably soon."

I slowly open my eyes, but I'm immediately met with a blinding light, so I clinch them shut again.

"Guys, he's waking up!" A cheerful voice, who I've now recognized as Bree, informs everyone.

I force my eyes open to greet my family, but I feel a sharp pain go through my back, causing me to wince. It hurts really bad!

"Hey buddy. How do ya feel?" Dad asks, his face full with concern.

"It hurts!" I inform him. Bree runs her hand through my hair.

"I'm gonna go get a doctor to give him some pain medication!" Dad tells my siblings before exiting the room.

Leo turns towards me and smiles. "I'm glad you made it out okay!" He leans down, hugging me gently.

I hug him back. "Thanks, Leo."

Bree smiles softly at me.

"Me too!" She bends down, kissing my forehead. Adam smiles, giving me a fist bump.

"Guess you're not so weak after all!"

I chuckle as Dad and a nurse walks in. "Here's your pain medicine."

She puts the cup of liquid up to my lips, tilting it forward. I cough as the sour tasting medicine runs down my throat.

"Sorry, I know it's nasty. But it'll make you feel better. It will also make you feel sleepy!" She informs me, leaving the room as Doctor Diaz walks in.

"Well, hello, Chase! How are you feeling?" He asks me in his Spanish accent.

I shrug my shoulders, sending a sharp pain down my spine. I grunt and I think he catches on.

"Say no more. My nurse told me you were in pain." I nod my head as he continues. "If you're feeling up to it, I would like to do a quick test to see how successful this surgery was."

I nod my head. "What will you be doing?"

He pulls a reflex hammer from his pocket. "Just a quick reflex test."

He walks closer to me, gently tapping my knees with the hammer. I smile when I feel my leg jerk.

"Well would ya look at that!" Dad smiles. I couldn't hold back a grin. That was the first time my legs had moved without me having to pick them up with my hands.

Doctor Diaz smiles. "Well Chase, it seems the surgery has been pretty successful. We'll know just how successful when we begin therapy. But from what I can see, the chance are very high that you will be walking soon."

My family smiles at me.

 _Thank you, God!_

"I'll leave you alone so you can talk with your family!" Doctor Diaz smiles as he leaves the room.

"Guys, did you see that?" I can feel myself grinning like a Cheshire Cat. Dad chuckles and smiles.

"Yeah! Chase, I'm so proud of you."

I tilt my head. "For what?"

"For being so strong through all of this."

I smile at him. "I couldn't have don't it without you guys. So thank you!" I look at each face of my family members that are smiling at me.

"Anytime, little bro!" Adam grins.


	21. Not An Accident

**Hey! So I know I posted an AN today saying it might be a while before I updated, but inspiration struck! So please R &R, favorite, and follow!**

 **-❤️❤️❤️-**

 **Chase's P.O.V.**

"Chase...Chasey...Chase!"

"Aaahhh!"

I shoot up forward on the bed, coming face to face with my sister, my two brothers to the side of her. The sudden movement caused pain to course through my back. "Bree, what the heck?!"

"You wouldn't wake up!"

"We thought you were dead!" Leo exclaims. I sigh, retaking in my surroundings, as Bree sits beside me on the hospital bed. I groan, feeling the pain comin back as I lay down.

"How are you feeling today?" She asks, smoothing down my bed hair. I shrug my shoulders.

"Pain." I answer shortly.

"You didn't seem to be in pain five seconds ago." Adam jokes, and Bree rubs my arm.

"Yeah, neither would you if you woke up to three pairs of eyes staring at you."

They laugh as Leo walks closer to me. "So, can you feel anything yet?" I shake my head.

"Nope. The doctors came in a couple of times through the night and hit my leg with a reflex hammer. My leg jolted, but i couldn't feel anything."

"Well, that's an improvement!" Bree smiles at me. I nod and smile slightly as Dad walks in.

"Hey, Chase, this is Officer Mark Davis. He wants to talk to you about the crash."

Now? The crash was nearly a month ago. I was confused, but nodded my head, nonetheless.

The officer stands next to my bed. "Kids, why don't you three go get some lunch from the cafeteria." Dad says, handing my siblings some money. They nod and exit the room.

"What's there to talk about? The crash happened over a month ago." I say confused. He nods his head.

"Yes, I know. But every now and then we like to watch the video footage from crashes. The security camera on the road you crashed on picked up some questionable footage."

"What do you mean?"

"Well...we don't think your crash was an accident."

"What?" Dad squints his eyes.

The officer opens the laptop in his hand, pulling up the footage. "Chase, what do you remember before the crash?"

Wracking my brain, I think about the events prior to my accident. "I remember being on the phone with my brother. Then I was listening to everyone talk in the background. I guess I got distracted and when I refocused there was a deer in front of me. I remember swerving to avoid hitting it, but I lost control."

"Did the deer run away?"

After he says that, I remember the deer just sitting and watching me before I blacked out, before the figure appeared above me.

"No. It just...stood there; and stared at me until he appeared above me."

"He?" Dad questions. Oops.

"Uh, yeah. About that..."

I tell him about the man who's been following us, and by the end he's furious.

"Chase, why did you not tell me this?!"

"I wanted to find out more about him before I said anything!"

"Okay, Chase, Mr. Davenport, with all due respect, we need to stay on one subject at a time. Now, from this footage, after you swerved away from the deer, it stared at you and then...disintegrated."

"Disintegrated?" I echo. He nods his head, playing the video for us.

"That's a hologram." Dad points out.

"Chase, we don't think your accident was, well...an accident."

"You mean someone set me up? Are they still out there?

The officer nods his head. "I don't want you to worry much about this right now; it's only a theory."

How can I not worry about something like this? Someone tried to kill me!

A nurse knocks on the door. "Excuse me, officer. I need to give Mr. Davenport some of his pain medication, and he'll be asleep pretty quickly."

The officer nods his head. "We'll inform you with any further notice." He exits the room as I take a heavy breath.

The nurses pulls an IV out of my arm, before sticking another one in. Ugh. I hate needles!

After she leaves, I feel myself becoming drowsy. I want to talk to Mr. Davenport about what the officer said; but before I can, I'm lulled into darkness.

-❤️❤️❤️-

The man appeared above me; the darkness engulfed me. I feel a cold syringe placed to my back, filling my body with pain.

I couldn't move, I couldn't speak; I tried to open my eyes, but they remained closed; I wanted to scream, but it was a failed effort; I needed to cry, but the tears wouldn't fall.

 **Bree's P.O.V.**

"No...hhhheeeellllp..." I listened as Chase slurred the words out of his mouth.

"Chase, wake up!" I gently shake my brothers shoulders, seeing the pained expression on his face.

"Wake up, honey!"

He jolts up forward and I place my hands on his chest before he collides face first with me. His breathing turned into frantic panting as tears rolled down his face.

"Chase, what's wrong?!"

He shakes his head. "I forgot! I remember now! It w-wasn't G-Grant that w-was a-above m-me!" He whales out, yelling in physical and emotional pain. "Someone did this to me!"

"Whoa, whoa! Slow down. Who's Grant?" I place my hands on his shoulders.

As he speaks, he clutches onto the hem of my shirt. "The man who's been following us!"

"What do you mean someone did this to you?! Chase, breathe and tell me what happened." I demand.

He takes a heavy breath before beginning, with tears still rolling down his face. "When I hit the tree durning my wreck, someone was above me. But it wasn't who I thought. A-and they put something into me through a syringe needle. And that's when I started feeling the pain go through me! B-Bree...someone paralyzed me on purpose."

I gasp, pulling my brother into a hug as the tears fall harder and harder down his face. "Hey, ssshhh." I sit beside him, cradling him as the river of tears continue to fall from his eyes.

"Chase, it was just a dream!"

"No it wasn't a dream! Bree, this is what actually happened!"

Our brothers enter the room, Adam immediately running to the other side of Chase. "Chase, what's wrong?!" Our little brother just continues to cry harder.

"What if he's still out there!" He exclaims. I lay him back against Adam, holding his hand in mine, while caressing his cheek.

"No, honey. You're safe. No one's going to hurt you."

He looks helplessly into my eyes, his body shaking as he tries to stop the sobs.

"Okay, someone tell me what the heck is going on!" Adam shouts, earning a hard glare from me.

"I'll tell you later." I say harshly. Looking over at Leo I see the worry and confusion in his eyes.

"Adam, you and Leo go get Mr. Davenport and wait for me in the cafeteria." I instruct. Adam passes Chase back over to me and they exit obediently.

After they're gone I hold Chase in my arms until he falls asleep. This is all just in his head...right?


	22. The Unexpected Suspect

**Hey! It's been a while since I updated this story, and I'm super sorry! But I have a new technique that I think will help me update faster, so...fingers crossed!**

 **Please R &R, fav, and follow! Constructive criticism welcome but if you have anything extremely negative or any problem with my story please PM me instead of reviewing. Thanks!**

 **-❤️❤️❤️-**

 **Bree's P.O.V.**

"So he doesn't think the person who paralyzed him was...Greg?" Dad asks.

"Grant. And no; he doesn't know who but he's sure it wasn't him." I respond.

"Okay, this is getting to his head. Yes, the police saw something sketchy in the footage; with all that stuff in his head it's possible that it was just a dream. This could still be some freak accident!" Dad denies the obvious truth.

I shake my head. "Why would there be a holographic deer in the road if this wasn't some big setup?"

"I-" he tries but is interrupted.

"Mr. Davenport, I need to speak with you and your daughter immediately."

-❤️❤️❤️-

"No, no, I know he didn't do this!" I half way shout.

"Younge lady, the proof is right here." The officer explains to me and Dad. "We see him go over to your brother, pull out then syringe and inject him."

"Maybe you're seeing it wrong."

Dad sighs. "Bree...it's him."

-❤️❤️❤️-

I slowly walk to Chase's room. I cannot let him know what we found out. Dad, the officer and I made an agreement not to say anything to anyone.

I still don't believe he did it. He doesn't always like Chase but he would never try to seriously injure him.

I enter Chase's muggy hospital room to find him staring at the white wall. "Hey you." I smile at him, trying to hide the sick feeling in the pit of my stomach.

"Hey." He replies as I set in the chair next to him.

"How are you feeling?"

He shrugs. "Okay. They just gave me some more pain medicine, so that's gone."

"Good."

"Hey...can I ask you something?"

I nod my head and he continues. "Well...before we left for New York you had mention some things about you and Ethan. Are you two okay?"

"Uh...yeah...well...I mean..." I sigh. "No. No, we're not."

He frowns. "What happened?" I begin explaining and finally finish half an hour later.

"And he started getting all clingy. Whenever I'd talk to other guys, even my brothers, he would get upset. And not just like...jealous upset; sometimes he would get violent. He would never hit me but sometimes he'd through stuff against the wall; that's usually when I'd leave. And his clinginess was kind of creepy."

He shakes his head. "Bree, you don't need to be with him."

"I know but I don't want to hurt him!"

"You won't. You can't stay in this kind of relationship; it's bad for the both of you. And I'm not gonna sit by and let youuuugethurrrt."

His word begin slurring together and I can tell the pain med is really kicking in. "Okay, we'll talk about this later. Go to sleep."

As he slowly drifts away my thoughts swing back to earlier; I still can't wrap my head around it. He didn't do this; he wouldn't...would he?

Adam can be a little mean but he's always been a happy, go-lucky person; not a person of sabotage.

-❤️❤️❤️-

 **! PLOT TWIST ! Who did you guys think it was until you found out? Hmm? Let me know in the reviews! I love reading your opinions.**


	23. Something's Different

**Hey my little pop tarts! (I dunno, I just wanted a cute nickname for my awesome supporters.) So, I know it's been like forever since I updated; I'm really sorry about that. And I want to let you all know that I'm going to be writing at my own pace now. I don't care if you guys message or review asking when I'll be updating, it makes me happy knowing you guys are looking forward to a new chapter. :) But I don't want to rush myself anymore. Because when I'm rushed my writing suffers and so does my stories. So I will update when I've written a new chapter that I am happy with.**

 **This chapter is mostly filler just to get an update.**

 **OH SUPER IMPORTANT THING! You guys know the show Victorious, right? Yeah, you know it!**

 **Well, I'm writing a story in that archive titled Love & War. It's touches a really important subject that is more common than most of us would like to believe. I really want your opinions on it so go check it out, it would mean so so much to me!**

 **Now that I've bored you all to death, here's the next chapter.**

 **-❤️❤️❤️-**

 **Adam's P.O.V.**

Bree and Dad have been acting pretty weird lately. Mr. Davenport says about four words to me per day; Bree won't even acknowledge my existence.

Leo and Chase are pretty normal, but Chase is a little quieter than usual. They just found out that someone sabotaged Chase, but I don't think they've figured out who it was.

It's always the person they'd least expect.

 **Chase's P.O.V.**

I'm finishing up my physical therapy session when my family walks into my room. "Hey guys! Check this out!"

I slowly pull both of my legs into a bent position.

"Chase, that's great!" Bree smiles, giving me a hug.

"It's the first time he's been able to move it that much." My therapist, Matt, smiles.

"Nice job, bro!" Adam and Leo high five me and Dad pats my shoulder.

"I'm proud of you."

Doctor Diaz walks into my room. "I have good news!"

"So do we!" Matt replies. "Chase moved his legs today."

"Well that's better than my news!" The Doctor smiles, folding his hands.

"What is your news?" Leo questions curiously as he hops onto my bed.

"Well, Leo, your brother gets to go home today!"

Adam furrows his brows. "Like, back to Mission Creek home?"

"No, no. Just back to your home here. He doesn't need to stay in the hospital anymore." Doctor Diaz explains.

I smile, ready to go home. "So, when do I checkout?"

"Right now if you'd like."

I nod my head and Dad smiles. "I'll go sign you out. You guys help him get his things together."

The therapist helps me into my wheelchair and I put everything I've needed in here into a bag.

A few minutes later Dad comes back in. "Ready?"

"Ready."

-❤️❤️❤️-

I push my wheelchair through the front door and into my bedroom. I take about half an hour unpacking the things I needed at the hospital.

After I finish, I go into the kitchen where supper is being prepared. "Can I help?"

"Yeah, you can cut up these vegetables." Bree places some tomatoes, garlic, and onions on the counter and I pull myself up into the chair. I'm glad they're finally letting me help instead treating me like an infant.

As I grab the knife I look at my sister as she moves swiftly around the kitchen.

"Hey, you know tomatoes are a fruit, right?"

She turns towards me. "Huh?" I nod my head.

"But fruits are sweet and tomatoes are...eww." She scrunches up her nose.

I chuckle. "If you don't like tomatoes then why are you cooking them?"

"Dad requested it."

I nod once again as Adam enters the room. "What's cookin'?"

"Ask her, I'm just the assistant."

Bree obviously avoids eye contact with our brother as she tells him the meal.

"It's chicken parmesian."

"I didn't know you could cook big meals like that." He takes a whiff of the delicious smelling aroma.

Bree just laughs quietly before leaving the room, confusing the two of us.

"What's with her lately? She's been avoiding me." Adam questions, sitting next me.

I shrug. "I dunno. She talked too me about Ethan; they're relationships not the best right now."

"What does that have to do with me?"

"You know how she is. When she's upset she chooses one person to take it out on." I continue to chop the foods before me.

He shakes his head. "But this time's different. And Dad's barely talking to me."

"I wouldn't worry much about it." I give hind a smile, finishing my job.

Bree reenteres the room as Adam exits. "All done?" She smiles.

"All done."

 **-❤️❤️❤️-**

 **Liked it? Loved it? Hated it? Not my best? Let me know in the reviews. Do you guys think Adam really sabotaged Chase? I wanna know, so let me know! Constructive criticism is always welcome. And I try to reply to all your reviews cause I love talking to you guys so review! Love you guys so much! Xoxo**


	24. Just More Problems

**Hello! Wow, it's been so long since I updated. I feel so bad you guys! This chapter isn't very long but I almost cried as I was writing it, so maybe this will make it up to you guys :)**

 **As always, please read & review! Seeing you reviews gives me more want to write :)**

 **-❤️❤️❤️-**

 **Chase's P.O.V.**

"C'mon, you two have been acting strange for a while now. Tell me what's going on, please."

Bree looks at our Father and he sighs. "Okay...you know the police told us your incident wasn't an accident, right?" I nod my head as he continues.

"They found a hidden camera that recorded the whole thing."

"So they know who did it then? That's great! Have they caught him?"

"Chase..." Bree rubs my shoulder. "It was...the person in the video...they saw Adam."

I chuckle in disbelief. "No way, Adam wouldn't do this."

"I didn't want to believe it either, but Chase, they showed me the video; It's him." Dad whispers.

"But...but why? I mean...he's always hurting me but...I thought it was all just fun and games."

"We don't know why yet."

"Are you okay?" Bree asks, taking a hold of my hand and I shake my head.

"How can I be?" I laugh. "My brother tried to kill me, there's some freak following me around, and I'm not able to go on missions anymore!" I yell out subconsciously, feeling tears well up in my eyes.

My sister drops my hand. "Wait, what?" I look at Dad for help and he sighs.

"The doctor told Chase...that it would be too dangerous for..for him to go on missions anymore."

"What?" Adam and Leo question as the enter the room. I can feel tears running down my face,

quickly wiping them away.

Bree walks behind me, wrapping her arms around my neck. "It's okay." She whispers.

I try to hide my face as tears cascade down my cheeks. Dad kneels beside me while Leo places his hand on my shoulder. Adam puts a hand on my arm and it took every bone in my body to not shove him away.

"Let's pray." Leo suggests. We all join hands; I grasp Dad and Bree's hands tightly, saying my own silent prayer.

"God..." Dad begins and I can hear his voice quivering as he speaks. "Help Chase. This isn't in the hands of us, of the therapist, or physicians; Lord, it's in your hands."

My tears fall harder and harder as I feel Bree's tears dripping on my neck; I even heard a slight sniffle from Adam -surprisingly- and a whimper from Leo. Dad's voice shakes and wavers as he continues.

"God, make my son walk again. Help him be strong and have the faith and strength to push through this; help us, his family, to lift him up and catch him when he falls. Please, give the doctors the knowledge to know what to do. Lord, we know you're the only on-...the only one give him his life back." He cries. "Please take control of this. Amen."


	25. Is it Worth It?

**Wow! It's been so long since I've updated! I hope you all enjoy the chapter!**

 **If you guys don't mind waiting for a while, the next chapter will be long and really get into detail! Maybe we can learn more about this Grant guy...what's he really up to? Comment your thoughts in the review section!**

 **TRIGGER WARNING on this chapter for small thought of suicide.**

 **-❤️❤️❤️-**

 **Chase's P.O.V.**

I stared up at the ceiling in my room, my back flat on my bed. It's early in the morning; I never went to sleep last night. There's so much on my mind.

I had a wreck, my brother paralyzed me, I can't go on missions anymore, and there's a very small chance that I'll be able to fully walk again. Oh, and there's a freak stalking me.

Is there even a reason for me being here anymore? Would anyone actually miss me if I were gone? I mean, I'm just a burden to everyone. I can't do anything on my own, and therapy isn't being much help with that.

Because of me, my family has been torn away from everything they love. They say they love New York; that it's a great adventure, and they walk around with smiles on. But I know they miss home.

Mine and Adam's brotherly relationship has been strained since I found out what happened. Dad confronted him; of course he denied. I'm angry and hurt...but I also love him. I mean, he's my big brother; the one I've always trusted to protect me - even though he makes fun of me a lot. But now...I don't know how I feel.

Sometimes I wish I could just end all of this.

I'm pulled from my thoughts by a light tap on my window. I glance over but see nothing, so I shrug it off.

Tap. Creek. Thump!

I shoot straight up to a sitting position after seeing my window fly open. "Who's there?"

"You're lookin the wrong way, short stacks."

My body tenses up and chills go down my spine. I slowly turn around to face him. "Adam...what are you doing in here? W-why aren't you a-asleep?"

He shrugs. "Well I was but...I had some unfinished business to take care of." Knife in hand, he slowly walks towards me; a menacing look plastered on his face.

"Adam...Adam, what are you doing?" I scrambled off the bed, my legs surprisingly moving as my brain told them to.

"Wh-...what...?" I stare down at my legs, utter confusion striking me so much I don't see the knife coming down till it's too late.

"Chase..."

"Chase..."

"Chase, sweetie, wake up!"

"NO!" I open my eyes, coming face to face with all my family. Adam is the first face I see; my reflexes kick in and I jump back into my sister.

"Hey, what happened?" She asks, smoothing my hair down.

My brain was telling was my eyes to look away, but I couldn't stop staring at Adam. Fear was pumping through my veins and I couldn't figure out why.

It was just a dream. It was just a dream.

"Chase, buddy, tell us what's wrong!" Adam places his hand on my shoulder and I instantly jerk away.

He looks hurt by my action and I can't figure out why; surely he knows that I know what he did.

Dad snaps his fingers in my face, breaking my trance. "Deep breaths." Bree whispers, noting my rapid breathing.

 **Bree's P.O.V.**

I rub circles between Chase's shoulder blades to help relax him. Dad takes Leo and Adam out of the room; we can't figure out why Chase seemed afraid of Adam. He knows what Adam did but he's never showed any fear till now.

He's obviously had a nightmare; perhaps it was about Adam?

"Are you okay?" I ask, but he stays quiet. "Do you want to talk about it?" Again, no reply. "Do you want me to stay in here with you?"

He nods his head, small tears trickling down his face as he lays back. I crawl under the covers beside him, wrapping my arms around his shoulders as he rest his head in the crook of my neck, gripping to my shirt.

His body shakes and I place a gentle kiss on his forehead. "I've got you."


End file.
